reality once made sense
by iron-the-lightbearer
Summary: Behold, I control freak have found a new form of entertainment. And I ll share it.
1. reality can be interesting Mr freak

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans._

chapter 1 reality can be interesting Mr. freak

Jump city penitentiary for the very obsessive. a nice little place that keeps the rest of the world just a bit nicer by locking away dangerous minded people. or at least tries to lock away dangerous minded people because the escape rate of this penitentiary is quite high. but luckily today no one escaped. why? because it's raining and none of the prisoners wanted to get wet.

even though the prisoners wouldn`t go outside and _play _they were still entertaining themselves with the many activities the penitentiary offered to keep prisoner retention relatively high. one of these activities was talking to the prison psychologist. a man tasked with the job of talking some sense into the insane. however doctor Selman felt like he might as well talk to a wall.

'I need some aspirin.' doctor Selman thought as he ended a session with a patient. "why do I even bother? all they do is breakout and get send back. it's a endless routine of nonsense."

doctor Selman was mentally prepping himself for his next patient. "ugh, why do I have to tread **him**. I was perfectly happy with that British guy but nooo they just had to change the schedule and give me that potato."

he took one last moment before he pressed the intercom button. "Tiffany, you may let Mr. freak in now."

_"thank you sir." _a female voice said from the intercom.

as the door opened a overweight man with long orange greasy hair walked in. as doctor Selman looked at his patient he thought 'you good sir have a valid excuse to have your eyebrows waxed.'.

"you should fire that secretary." the man said.

"ooh? for what reason?" the doctor already knew the reason but he didn`t want to aggravate the man in hope of actually making some progress today.

"well, I tried to make small talk. so I asked her opinion of episode six season 3 from star trek the next generation. and do you know what she said?"

"I`m afraid I do not." 'here we go' thought doctor Selman.

"she said she didn`t know it. which is highly annoying but after our last talk I realized that because I`m the biggest fan in the world other people would look ignorant to me. so I calmed myself."

doctor Selman felt a surge of joy 'praise the havens. we are making actual progress.'

"and then I asked her what her favorite episode was."

'god damn it!'

"it turns out that when she said she didn`t know it she meant the series not the episode. **which is unforgivable no matter how ignorant you are. **" control freak took a calming breath. "I asked her if she owned a TV which she does. a 150 inch flat panel led TV with 7.1 surround sound. that really surprised me because that is a very expensive setup and she is a secretary in a prison. when I asked how she could possibly afford such a viewing experience. she told me her house burned down and the incurrence covert all the damage. so instead of getting a new house she started living in a cheap apartment and bought the best cinema set she could afford . a decision I approve of."

doctor Selman made a mental note to schedule a few talks with his secretary.

"however that approval abruptly left when I learned what she uses her system for." control freak leaned forward in his chair. "documentaries, she uses her cinema set to watch documentaries. I think she`s insane."

"I agree." 'only for different reasons.' doctor Selman thought.

" I couldn't believe it. she is wasting a excellent entertainment center on something that isn`t entertaining. who in their right minds would rather watch informative broadcasting than the wonderful world that is fiction. so I asked her if she watched something that is meant for entertainment. she smiled, she actually smiled when she said that she enjoys **_reality TV!_** **your secretary is one sick fuck.** "

"now, now mister Freak. reality TV and TV series are more alike than you think." the doctor saw Control Freak was about to give a rant so he intervened before it could start. "would you want to see captain Picard take a dump?"

this question startled Control Freak so much that his rant was forgotten. "huh?"

"would you want to see Data read a book for five hours or Commander Riker having a one hour run on a treadmill. I don`t think you would enjoy that much now would you. it's like you said, fiction is a world and movies an series only show you the interesting parts just like reality TV and documentaries only show you the interesting part of our world."

"but reality isn`t interesting to watch." Control Freak said.

"did you enjoy the documentary 'the making of star wars'."

"that isn`t reality that is fiction."

"no it`s not. its reality showing how fiction is made and one could argue that it destroys the magic that the movie contains by revealing that everything in the movie is fake. and yet you enjoy it."

"because it`s about fiction."

"which proves that you don`t find reality boring you just have a problem finding interesting things in reality. Mr. freak what is the most interesting thing you can think of that has nothing to do with fiction."

"I.. uuh... I like superheroes."

"if there were a documentary or a reality show about superheroes, would you watch it?"

"yes... yes.. that. would. be. **awesome! **just imagine the possibilities. doctor Selman you`re a genius."

"I see that my thought experiment left a impression." the doctor was starting to get excited. never before has a prisoner agreed with his point of view.

"you are completely right. I should make a reality show that stars heroes."

"yes... wait what?"

"imagine real heroes pushed into the most interesting situations and dilemmas."

"I don`t think..."

"**viewed by the world!** everyone will watch because it`s not a story that stops when you don`t want to see it. it`s a situation where someone is in genuine danger. doctor Selman thank you for this wonderful idée. you are the best psychologist I`ve ever met." Control Freak pulled a remote from his pocket.

"wait! can`t we talk about this." the doctor desperately pleaded.

"no doctor, no spoilers. you`ll just have to wait until it airs. just like the rest of the world" with that said Control Freak pressed a button on the remote and vanished in a flash of light.

"what have I done." doctor Selman asked himself. guilt flooded his mind as he thought about the poor soul that would be the victim. after a few minutes of reflecting what just happened he come up with a conclusion.

"I need some aspirin."


	2. introducing the hero and the victim

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans._

chapter 2 introducing the hero and the victim.

Panic. That was what the Titans felt for the past twenty-four hours. Panic and concern.

Why would they be in such a state of worry you might ask? Well, they were missing a member of their team. A member that just vanished without leaving a clue as to where she went.

And so the rest of the Titans started to search the tower. and then the city, some caves, a forest and this really shady cafe.

at one point they became so desperate that they entered her room. but they found nothing.

"She couldn`t just have vanished into thin air." a tired looking Beast Boy said.

"Actually she could. We`ve seen her do it many times." Cyborg was too tired to insult Beast Boy. "The problem isn`t her vanishing, it's her not leaving a message."

"yes, friend Raven normally doesn`t do the vanishing without the promise of later." Starfire was highly disturbed by the absence of her friend. "Robin, why can`t we find friend Raven?"

"Star, I truly don`t know. We`ve looked everywhere, her communicator isn`t showing on any of the scans and there are no reports of her being sighted in the past twenty-four hours. She didn`t even finish the tea we found in her room. Whatever caused her to disappear even caught her off guard." Robin truly was disturbed by the concept of Raven being caught off guard.

"So what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it. nothing, we can do nothing. She completely vanished without a single trace. All we can do is wait and have our eyes and ears open for clues because if she`s kidnapped by a villain it won`t take long before hints are going to popup." Robin hated this pacifistic route of action but he had no choice. He grabbed the TV remote that was lying beside him on the couch. "who knows, maybe there`s something on TV right now that could help us."

As the TV turned on it showed a extreme close-up of a very unpleasant face. "It`s about damn time you turned on the TV. Do you know how long I`ve been waiting. The whole world has been waiting for you guys."

Robin shot up from the couch. "Control Freak. You are behind the disappearance of Raven."

"Yes Robin, I`m in possession of your friend." A smug looking Control Freak bragged.

"What have you done to her." the question was said as a command.

"Give me a moment and I`ll show you." Control Freak cleared his throat. "People of earth. I Control Freak have taken control of all the viewing screens on the world to show you something very new and interesting. I promise that everyone will watch this rather you want to or not."

"What are you doing." Robin commanded.

"I am talking to the world and so are you. Say hi Robin, you're on television." Robin did not say hi. "Anyway, you wanted to know what I did to your friend. well, I`ll show you."

The scene changed to Raven entering her room

_"it`s almost time. I have to hurry." Raven said._

_She moved to a bookcase and started her mantra "azarath metrion zinthos." in a burst of dark energy the bookcase moved to the side revealing a secret compartment in the wall. _

_From this compartment she took a device and returned the bookcase to its original location. She walked to her bed and put the device at the foot end of her bed. she got a few pillows and laid them in front of the device and finally laid down on top of them with her face pointing towards the device. _

_As she turned-on the device it began to give light and music could be heard. The device was a portable TV. _

_"I`m still on time." Raven said to herself._

_'the premiere will start after these commercials.' could be heard from the TV._

_"damn commercials. I don`t need a fun sprinkler for my lawn. I don`t even have a lawn."_

_'now without further ado the moment you`ve been waiting for.'_

_"finally. after all these months."_

_'the all new episodes of My Little Pony friendship is magic.' _

_as the into started Raven got a relaxed smile on her face like all her worries were forgotten._

_That was until the singers voice went from female to male and sounded like he was choking on yogurt. _

_Control Freaks face came on the portable TV`s screen. 'I us__**ed**__ tooo wo__**nd**__er what fri__**endsh**__ip c__**ould**__**beee**__!' _

_"what the hell! Control Freak!"_

_'Ah Raven, wouldn't have thought that you were into ponies.' as he hugged a nearby pony he said. 'you know this one`s my favorite. her voice actress also voices... '_

_"shut up and leave Twilight alone!" _

_'oke. I was planning to go to sugar cube corner, buy some cupcakes and share them with Luna... jealous?'_

_yes, she was."Control Freak!" Ravens eyes started to glow red. "__**if you don`t get your fat ass out of Ponyville within the next five seconds. I. will. kill. you.**__"_

_'five seconds? that is more than enough time to do what I was planning.'_

_"__**three. two. one...**__"_

_Control Freak pressed a button on his remote and Raven vanished._

/

Back in present time four highly surprised Titans were staring at the TV.

"Raven is a closet brony?" Beast Boy asked.

As Robin regained his wits he started to ask questions. "Where did you take her Control Freak."

"Glad you asked." once again Control Freak cleared his throat. "I have transported Raven of the Teen Titans to a world of my creation where we can observe her without her knowing. You might think 'that sounds like a reality show concept' well your right. Raven has become the world first reality TV superhero."

"Dude why did you take Raven to star in a reality show. That`s the most boring idée ever." the concept of Raven in a TV show just didn`t make sense to Beast Boy.

Control Freak started to laugh "What? you think you`re more interesting? Beast Boy you are a open book that everyone is allowed to read. When anyone looks at you they`ll know exactly what they`re dealing with. Raven however is a closed book that people can only see the cover of, and for that reason she is much more surprising and interesting. I`m trying to make a drama not a sitcom."

"You won`t get away with this. Raven is the most powerful and knowledgeable of the Titans. we`ll save her long before you can even hope to hurt her." Robin knew that Raven could take care of herself.

"you are right. Raven is a tough nut to crack unless you add a weakness. And that`s what I`ve done. You see, Raven is going to get some company. Some very weak company."

Robin knew what Control Freak had done. "You kidnapped a civilian."

"Correct. Let me show the clip." With that the screen changed again. This time it showed a hotel room with three beds in them.

_Suddenly the door slammed open. "See Maddie, I told you I would find our room." A giant orange jumpsuit wearing man said._

_"Only after I discovered we were in the wrong hotel!" the woman now indentified as Maddie said. "hey Jack, have you seen Danny? I haven`t seen him since we entered the last hotel." _

_"I`m here!" A boy carrying a mountain of suitcases an bags said. "thanks for telling me that I was in the wrong hotel before I searched every floor looking for you guys." Sarcasm was just oozing of every word._

_Maddie smiled sheepishly "Oops, sorry sweetie. at least you got a good workout."_

_"Twenty-one floors with every suitcase we own." Forgiveness could not be detected in the boy`s voice._

_"Don`t worry Dan-o, now you`re done and can treat this trip as a vacation." Jack said. "If you need us. you can call our cell phones. We`ll be at S.T.A.R. Labs demonstrating our ecto-based lasers."_

_The boy calmed down and said "oke, you guys have fun."_

_"Oh, we will. We`re allowed to use maximum settings. Their blast shield doesn`t stand a chance." The orange man gave a million watt smile. "See you in a few hours."_

_"bye! Danny." The woman gave the boy a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. _

_As the boy was left in the room he decided to let his fatigue show. "They have no idée how heavy these bags are." The boy collapsed on his bed. "Sweet mercy did I need to lie down."_

_After some time the boy's body began to relax and he started to look around the room. "TV. It's been a while since our last meeting." The boy spotted the remote on the nightstand and in a few movements that were probably the laziest movements ever recorded he managed to get the remote. "I don`t even care what you show me as long as it isn`t depressing."_

_The TV complied 'Good day you are watching the Jump city tourist channel.'_

_"Damn, that guy needs a makeover." the boy said after he saw the presenter on screen._

_'unfortunately all beauty salons are closed today which isn`t all bad because it gives you the opportunity to show your inner beauty.'_

_"Good sir. Its seems you have a valid excuse for your face. So tell me what`s so special about Jump City."_

_'you might be wondering what`s so special about Jump City?'_

_"indeed I`m most curious." Danny was enjoying this strange conversation of coincidence._

_'let`s start from the teenage perspective seeing that our viewers are mostly around the age of seventeen'_

_"why would a seventeen year old watch the tourist channel? Sure I`m watching but I`m a tourist."_

_'this strange viewer group is mostly due to the hip and trendy presenter of the tourist channel.'_

_"ha! sure it is. Although your are keeping my attention quite well."_

_'anyway, Jump City`s Titan mall named after the Teen Titans hold`s various places of interest like the Titan arcade named after the Teen Titans, the Titan burger named after the Teen Titans and the Titan pizza... '_

_" named after the Teen Titans."_

_'__**no! **__named after Bill Titan...__**'**_

**_"_**_oh. I see what you did there. very clever."_

_'who changed his last name to Titan after the Teen titans rescued his daughter.'_

_"of course." Danny deadpanned._

_'You may already have noticed but the Teen Titans are a very important symbol of the city. And therefore I highly recommend watching the sunrise from the bay. As the sun rises behind the Titan tower it is a truly inspiring sight.'_

_"I`ll keep that in mind."_

_'Of course if the Titans don`t float your boat. There are other activities such as today's special. If your fairly tall, have dark hair and blue eyes you`ll get dropped into a mystical world with a girl wearing a swimsuit.'_

_"What? oke, ignoring the dropped into a mystical world part. Why is the girl wearing a swimsuit?"_

_'Why don`t you ask her yourself Daniel?' Control Freak said._

_When Danny realized that the presenter was somehow talking to him he felt a pull on his body that tried to suck him towards the TV. In pure reflex Danny grabbed two of his duffel bags before he disappeared into nothingness. _

_/_

Back in Titan Tower the screen displayed Control Freak`s face again. "You wouldn`t believe how many people I had to observe before I found this guy. Not a fan boy, not stupid or smart, Friendly to strangers and finally interactive enough to be on a reality show."

"That`s all fine and stuff. But why should Raven do anything you want her to do?" Cyborg asked being more worried about Raven than the dark haired kid.

"Because I`ve got her teammates captured in my torture chamber." Control Freak smugly said.

"Uh, no you don`t. We`re here." Beast Boy chimed in.

"You know that but Raven does not. Anyway I`m done. I just talked with you to get some footage for the intro. bye!" with that the screen went to black.

"Cyborg, can you trace the signal?" Robin asked.

"No Rob, I can`t. There was no signal the images were coming out of nowhere."

"Than what will we do?" Starfire asked.

"I don`t know yet Star. But he`ll be broadcasting his show around the world so we will eventually get enough information to form a plan."

"Well it isn`t all bad. Maybe we`ll get to see some of Raven secrets." Beast Boy said while rubbing his hands together.

"I don`t think I want to know her secrets bb. She once told me that she hides thing from us for our own sanity and after a demonstration story that made me have nightmares for weeks, she pretty much convicted me. Raven`s secrets must stay secret no matter what." Even after Cyborg erased all the scary bits of that conversation from his mind he still remembered the fear he felt.

"If friend Raven knows such horror does she not need to do the talking?" Starfire asked.

"I tried a few times." Robin started. "But every time she finished her story my mind went ptsd on me and I couldn`t remember anything. I`m afraid that when it comes to darkness, Raven is on her own."

"So, how do you think Raven is going to react to the civilian?" Cyborg asked.

"We can only pray that he doesn`t annoy her. if he does, let his soul rest in peace." Robin Said.

"amen"


	3. Its in the bag

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans._

chapter 3 It`s in the bag.

"I love college!" Jasmine Fenton exclaimed.

"I know Jazz. I know it to the point where I can recite your reasons why you love it so much." Sitting on a sofa beside Jazz sat Lily Johnson. Jazz her roommate. "I can also recite the reasons why you don`t like collage or rather _the_ reason why you don`t like collage."

Jazz her mood suddenly dropped. "oh.. yeah... Danny."

"I don`t get it. Why are you so worried about him? What I`ve heard about him form you suggest that he can take care of himself." Lily didn`t even know Jazz for a month but she already knew everything about her.

"I know he can take care of himself, I just want to know how he takes care of himself. I like to know things." Jazz said.

"sounds a bit like a stalker." Lily joked.

"No! For example, I don`t have to worry about my parents because they are predictable. I don`t have to worry about my high school friends because I can predict what is going to happen to them. Danny is a problem because the universe hates him and that causes him to get random. If we were to fill a room with people and include Danny in that group we know that nothing strange is going to happen with the group because it will happen to Danny."

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit Jazz?"

"No."

Lily was disturbed with by the serious face Jazz was giving her. "Heh, I guess I`ll just have to wait to meet him myself. anyway, would you mind if I watch some TV."

"No, go ahead. What are you gonna watch?" Jazz asked.

"Don`t know. Guess I`m just zapping until I see something that is not crap." Lily used to be a TV addict until she discovered she could predict every storyline of every show and movie. "It`s hard to find something that I haven`t seen yet and is also interesting."

"We could watch a documentary. Big cats are always fun to watch." Jazz said.

"No, I rather not. Those documentaries always contain antelopes that get slaughtered. Sometimes I feel that the only reason that antelopes exists is to be eaten by..."

"**People of earth. I Control Freak have taken control of all the viewing screens on the world to show you something very new and interesting.**"

"Wow. Lily, volume lower please." A startled Jazz said.

"I`m not doing this. And the remote isn`t working." Lily was pushing every button on the remote but nothing could remove the fat face from the TV.

"**You might ask 'Control Freak what could be so important that you have to show it to the world?'. Well lovely audience I`m going to share some entertainment that I`ve acquired. I`m gonna show you a reality show containing Raven of the Teen Titans.**"

"That actually sounds interesting." Lily said.

"Lily, this guy probably kidnapped her and all you can think of is your entertainment?"

"Hey! I know that this is bad but that just makes it more interesting."

"**Now I present you** **a Control Freak production. The Secrets Of Darkness.**"

The scene changed to a view of the Titan Tower at sunrise and soft music could be heard.

_'why hide a secret from a friend.'_

_'one you love and on depend.'_

_'why does your mind not relent.'_

_'because they`ll surly understand.'_

_'__**why **__don`t you show them your soul.'_

_'it would make the picture whole.'_

_'and make them see you in a different light...'_

_'there is no light.' _

the scene changed to footage of the Titans having fun.

_'they are all so bright.'_

_'and will never hear my plight.'_

_'for fear that they`ll dim.'_

_'I`ll keep everything in.'_

_'with my love as a wall.'_

_'I`ll contain it big or small.'_

_'and nothing strong will ever break it'_

scene change to a fast montage of a black haired boy doing normal things.

_'what about something weak?'_

_'something that doesn`t fight but speak.'_

_'what does your wall of love do'_

_'when something good tries to come trough'_

_'would you let it rot outside.'_

_'in the world you claimed to be bright'_

_'is that something you can accept?'_

_'because it`s either darkness or death.'_

images of monsters were shown.

_'I`ll make your walls crumble.'_

_'and on secrets I`ll stumble.'_

_'the world will see.'_

_'the person you never wanted to be.'_

the intro ended on a picture of Raven with red eyes.

**"I`m actually kind of proud of this intro. Made it myself." **Control Freak said.

Lily agreed "The intro is pretty good don`t you think Jazz?"

Jazz looked at the screen with her mouth open.

"Uh? Jazz, are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Unbelievable." Jazz mumbled. "Unbelievable! His first vacation in three years and on the first day he gets kidnapped."

"Who?"

"My brother. The boy in the intro is Danny." Jazz said in a deadpan voice.

"Oh. Jazz don`t worry he`s with a heroine. She`ll keep him safe. I`m sure he`ll be fine." Lily was about to hug Jazz but she stopped when she heard...

"This is great. Now I can keep a eye on him without my grades suffering. Don`t you just love when things work themselves out like this." Jazz laid back on the sofa in a complete relaxed position.

Lily sat horrified besides the girl she was now convinced was a psychopath. "That is the coldest thing I`ve ever heard."

"Don`t worry he`ll be fine. Danny always lands on his feet."

"**You might be wondering 'who`s the black haired guy in the into?'. Well, he`s my secondary victim. you see, Raven is a very sturdy person when she`s alone and thus hard to break. And a show solely dedicated on throwing crap at Raven would get boring so I added someone she has to protect making it harder for her to protect herself.**"

Jazz started laughing her ass off. "ha ha. Ooh, fat face made one _huge_ miscalculation. "

"**Also Raven tends to be silent. This guy however loves to talk and he`s witty enough to probably make Raven talk. Anyway lets continue.**"

Then image changed to that of a forest. A forest with two unconscious people lying in it, one male the other female and the female was lying on top of the male.

Suddenly the camera zoomed in on the boy`s face.

the boy`s eyes opened and he got a intense look on his face. Taking in his surrounding with minimal movement he spotted two duffel bags besides him, three squirrels in the trees, a rabbit hiding in the bushes and Raven of the Teen Titans lying on top of him.

This discovery made his eyes go wide and his mouth to slightly open. When the shock faded he started to calculate his options until a look of determination was plastered on his face. And so he laid his head back on the ground, closed his eyes and... pretended to be sleeping. Although a slight smile could be seen on his lips.

"Your brother sure knows his priorities." Lily said.

The girl was slowly waking up not because of the movements or the sound but because of the sudden change in emotion in her surroundings.

Not opening her eyes she noticed that she was laying on top of something warm. Taking the path her normal wakeup ritual followed she snuggled up against that what normally would be her bed. When the surface responded to her action with a increase in happiness Raven decided it was time to be fully awake.

She looked up and saw she was lying on a boy that was pretending to sleep. _'I know you are awake.'_

_'So do I.'_ The boy responded.

_'And just for how long did you have this knowledge?'_ A slightly annoyed raven asked.

_'about five minutes.'_ said the boy while opening his eyes.

_'And you didn't think it was a good idée to share this information with the girl lying on top of you?'_

_'my silence in the matter had some advantages.'_ The boy said smiling.

_'You do realize that this gives me a excuse to hurt you, right.'_ Raven said with a glare.

_'Hey, I`m not the one still lying on top of a boy after discovering that I`m lying on top of a boy.'_

With that Raven realized that indeed she was still lying on top of him and quickly moved herself. '_I know how I got here so how did you?_'

_'Fat guy sucked me trough a TV.' _

_'why you?'_

_'No idée.'_

_'My powers allow me to know when people are lying.'_

_'Great, now all you need is the power to know when you`re lying on people and you`ll be set for life.'_

_'Tell me why Control Freak chose you or there will be consequences.'_

_'So that`s fatso`s name. Oh, and those consequences you promise don`t scare me. So bring it.'_

_'Very well. azarath metrion zin...'_

_"__**Stop! This is not supposed to happen.**__"_

_Raven stopped her mantra. 'Control Freak, tell me what you`re planning.' _

_"__**Were you just about to torture a civilian into talking?**__"_

_'No, just scare him to the point of unconsciousness to get some answers. Also some revenge for him being a smartass.' Raven said in her usual monotone voice. _

_'I told you that you don`t scare me.' The dark haired boy said._

_"__**And what is wrong with you. You meet a hero and the first thing you do is piss her off. Why?**__"_

_'Annoying people is my special talent.' _

_"__**But yesterday you were the nicest person ever. You were helping random people all over the place.**__"_

_'I don`t like hero`s.'_

_"__**Of course you don`t.**__" _Control freak said sarcastically_. "__**Anyway, you two are here for my entertainment. You`re going to travel the world that I`ve created and do exactly as I command you.**__"_

_'Why should I listen to anything you say?' _Raven asked.

_"__**Glad you asked**_**.**" A holographic screen popped up in the forest and on that screen Raven`s teammates could be seen tied up and gagged._ "__**I`ve got your friends Raven and if you want them to live you better do what I say.**__"_

For a split second a look of worry could be seen on Raven`s face. 'I_f you hurt my friends, I`ll make sure that you`ll suffer._'

"**_Don`t worry Raven you`ll get your Friends back if you complete my game. So let`s begin, you are in a forest with nothing more than your clothes. Just fighting for a meal will be a epic battle for your survival in fact... "_**

_'Hey Raven, do you want tomato or mushroom?' Danny asked._

_When Raven looked to where Danny was she saw him sitting in front of a camping stove and he was holding bags of instant soup. 'Tomato, please.'_

_"__**Where the hell did you get that!**__" Control Freak shouted._

_'Walmart.' Danny said with a innocent look on his face._

"**_That is not what I meant. How is that stuff here right now?_**"

_"Oh, I brought my luggage. You know the most common mistake people make when they get kidnapped is to forget their bags."_

Control Freak spotted the duffle bags lying besides Danny._ "__**Why would you pack camping gear if you were only going to stay in Jump City for three days?**__"_

_'Eh, I like to be prepared. It`s something my entire family has in common.'_

**_"You were staying in a hotel. Please do tell me what situation you could possibly get yourself in that requires you to preparing to go camping."_**

_'well, I could get kidnapped and dumped into a forest.'_

_"__**That is the most paranoid thing I`ve ever heard of! No seriously, What is the change that you`ll get... oh... right...damn. This proves nothing! Wipe that smile from your face you`re still trapped in a forest and now I`m not going to give you a hint on your next move. You`re on your own... with Raven... I hate you.**__" _

As Control Freak ended his rant, Raven decided it was a good time to speak. _'You were right. Annoying people is your special talent._'

_'well, it`s more of a skill. Sure I had a talent for it but most of it is self taught. Anyway, here`s your soup but be careful because its hot.'_ Danny gave Raven a friendly smile.

_'Why are you suddenly so friendly?' _Raven asked.

_'The reason that I wasn`t friendly in the first place is gone now.'_

_'And that reason was?'_

_'I said it before. I don`t like hero`s but your aren`t a hero anymore, you are a victim.'_

Raven thought about that and after taking a sip from her soup she said '_I wasn`t a hero to begin with._'

and then the screen went black.

"**So, what do you think my lovely audience. Interesting right? Please do start discussions on the internet, that way I`ll know if it`s a success or not. **" Control Freak said.

"Wait, that was a episode? it`s so short." Lily said.

"He probably doesn`t have a lot of footage to work with."

"**I do have a little problem. Seeing that it takes time for them to actually live trough my challenges updates will be infrequent. However I do promise to work as fast as possible. Till the next time.**"

And the TV turned back to normal.

"change it to the news channel. " Jazz said.

'This is Tiffany Snow of channel 16 news. Television screens all over the world were taken over by a villain who calls himself Control Freak. In his moment of control he revealed that he has kidnapped the Teen Titans which is only partially true. Only Raven has been abducted and the rest of the titans are safe and sound in Jump City. His plan involves Creating a reality show with the abducted Titan Raven. Also a teenage boy was kidnapped. Now we all hold our hearts out for the safety of the dark Titan. Because who safes the hero in need... in other news...'

"Wow, they barely mentioned your brother."

"Yeah, he has that effect on people. But this time People will have to be extremely blind to not notice him." Jazz was worried about her brother`s secret.

"Well, he is kind of cute. Hey Jazz, why are you not worried about your brother?" Lily asked.

Jazz gained a smile. "It`s like he said. We Fenton`s like to be prepared and believe me, Danny is. "


	4. and his name is Bob

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans._

chapter 4 and his name is Bob.

"I never realized just how much we relied on Mr. Fenton to entertain us." The bald English teacher thought aloud.

"Yeah, I know right? Without Fentonail to chase around the quality of Casper high`s punching bags went way down."

"And what would Mr. Fenton have to do with punching bags Mr. Baxter?" the English teacher asked sharply.

"Uh, nothing mister Lancer." the blond jock replied.

"Very believable Mr. Baxter. Everyone stop reading, I`ve decided to inform you of Mr. Fenton`s situation because the rumors I`ve heard are all incorrect." Lancer had heard some insane tales how Danny had a secret relation with the dark Titan and thus got kidnapped.

"As all of you remember last week was the Casper High talent show." Everyone in the room groaned "Yes, the one you all had to participate in. Only if you were incapable of coming here could you squirm your way out of it. And that is precisely what Mr. Fenton did. He convinced his parents to let him go with them on their business trip and when he arrived in Jump City, he got his ass kidnapped."

Whispers of "That`s what you get for bailing on us." could be heard.

"Anyway, the first few days of being rid of the smart ass that is Mr. Fenton were nice. Now however I`ve come to the depressing discovery that without him producing random trouble, things have become monotone."

The class agreed that they missed the excitement generated by Daniel Fenton. The schools rumor mill had come to a snail pace since his kidnapping.

"At least we get to see him suffer on national television." A Latino girl said.

"Ms. Sanchez, why would you say something like that?"

"He said I have necrophilia because I love the ghost boy." the girl said full drama.

"Uhm, Ms. Sanchez. I advise you to lookup the word. As for the rest of you, continue reading."

"**Helloooo people of earth. Guess who`s back.**" Control Freaks voice could be heard from everyone's Smartphone. "**You all know who I am. Also you know the situation so let`s just start the episode.**" with that the screens changed to black.

Mister Lancer sat behind his computer screen. "Let`s see how you`re holding up Mr. Fenton."

Two figures could be seen walking through the forest, one was smiling and the other not so much.

The fact that the boy of the group was smiling troubled the girl. '_Why are you so happy?_' Raven asked

_'Glad you asked. I`m on a vacation. Not a detour or a excuse to get out of a talent show no, a actual vacation. It`s been years since I had one and it was right on time too. One more day of Amity Park and I might have harmed someone out of stress.'_ Danny said.

_'You`re a high school student. That doesn`t sound too stressful to me.'_

Danny stopped walking and looked at Raven`s cloaked face _'You`ve never experienced a day of high school in your life, have you?'_

The accusation made Raven cringe._ 'Actually I have. Was undercover. Rather not talk about it.' _

_'ooh, traumatic experience, I see.'_

_'Even if the absence of school makes you happy it still doesn`t explain why you're so calm.' _Raven couldn`t believe the calmness that came from the civilian boy. Only Robin was this calm in situation like these. _'It`s like you don`t have any troubles at all.'_

_'That`s not true. I`ve got troubles. or trouble... well it more of a bother actually.'_

_'And what would have you bothered?' Raven asked._

_'The names. Take fatso for instance, I can`t keep calling him fat or ugly because it`ll get old. I`m also not going to call him Control Freak because it`s too long and stupid. And if you shorten it, it becomes even stupider. Then there is you. Sorry but I`m not going to call you Raven all the time because every time I say it I think of the bird.'_

_'Pet names are forbidden. If you give me a pet name I`ll hurt you.' _Raven said.

_'I wasn`t planning to give pet names no, I was going to give real names. For instance, Control Freak`s new name is Bob.'_

**_'What?' _**Bob asked.

_'Oh, hi Bob.' _Danny said.

'**_You won`t call me that stupid name._**'

_'What do you have against Bob?'_

**_'Well, its... its Bob. It`s one of the most boring names in the world. Like Bill'_**

_'No, Bob is better than Bill because Bob is a palindrome, which is fancy as fuck.'_

**_"If you`re going to use _****a ****_palindrome at least be a bit more creative. like Natan. "_**

'I already know a Natan, Bob'

'**_ugh, so what are you going to call Raven, Hannah? _**'

'_Don`t know. Raven, do you want to be called Hannah?_'

_'No._' Raven said.

_'Oke, we`ll figure out something else. '_

**_'Hey! Why does she get to choose!'_**

_'Because a, she didn`t kidnap me and b, she got boobs... o wait, so do you. Never mind.'_

It was then that Control Freak decided to bring in the danger. **_'It`s time that the civilian realizes what position he`s in. Raven of the Teen Titans I present to you your first Fight to the death.'_**

Suddenly the sky darkened and howling could be heard. The two teenagers got into a battle position facing each other's back. Raven was slightly surprised that Danny knew how to react in such a situation but pushed those thoughts away in favor of concentrating on her surroundings. Danny could be seen calculating his options and the viewers all over the world were asking if the boy had any options.

They both detected movement in the bushes on Raven`s right... and left... there was movement everywhere. They were surrounded by unknown enemies that could attack at any moment. The atmosphere grew tense as the movement stopped.

_'Duck!'_ Raven shouted as a blur shot from the bushes. Using a blast of dark energy she threw the incredibly fast moving attacker over her head.

As the attacker flew over Danny`s head he got a clear view of the enemy. _'Oh crap._' When the body of the attacker hit the ground the rest of the enemies sprung from the bushes faster than a human could react.

In burst of inhumane speed that almost matched that of the enemy Danny put his arm around Raven`s waist and pulled her with him as he did a impossible jump up into the air. But even at this speed he could not escape without sacrifice because he saw that the bags he was caring had slashes on them.

While Raven was dragged from the position where she would`ve been clawed to a bloody pulp she saw the enemy for the first time. _'Oh shit._' Realizing how serious the situation was Raven made a decision. '_Danny cover your eyes!_'

Knowing that in his current situation he had nothing to lose, Danny did as was told and put his free arm in front of his eyes.

The creatures on the ground didn`t even bother to jump up to their pray because they knew that everything that goes up also comes down.

Raven took this moment of freefall to cast her spell. **_'Necronom Hezberek Mortix_****!****_'_**

A explosion of unholy light was cast to the ground. Shrieks could be heard from the creatures as they were burnt and torn to oblivion. Insane amounts of heat were cast in all directions. Trees spontaneously ignited, bushes turned to ass. Danny had to use his ice powers to keep himself and raven from burning but he still felt the heat.

As the light faded and the heat disappeared there was one final explosion that threw the teenagers out of the blast zone and covert the forest in the ashes of a unnatural disaster. ****

On the ground lied once again a boy and a girl. The girl lied on top of the boy because the boy managed to position themselves so that the girl wouldn`t fall on the ground.

They were panting. One because he used a incredible amount of ice energy in his human form. The other because she overloaded a dark magic spell with demon power. They shared a moment just looking at each other. The girl didn`t dare to speak after what she had done. She was afraid of what the boy might think of her display of power, afraid of him seeing her as a monster. So the boy spoke first.

_'Well, if you ever get bored of the superhero gig you could make a fortune in industrial barbecuing.' _Danny gave Raven a true smile.

_'What the hell is wrong with you?' Raven asked anger in her voice._

_'Huh?'_

_'I just used a dark magic spell that scared the living daylight out of the Titans when I first used it. This time I overloaded it with demonic energy making it a thousand times more horrible than the one my friends saw, and you are joking about it.'_

_'Uh, sorry?'_

_'That is not what I meant. Why are you so calm? Why aren`t you scared! Why aren`t you afraid of me!?'_

For a split second Raven saw a expression on Danny`s face that she knew all too well but it changed back to a honest smile_ 'Have you ever been forced to watch a bald overweight high school teacher clip his toenails in detention.'_

Raven shook her head.

_'Believe me, you haven't seen horror unless you had detention with Mister Lancer on a Friday.'_

As Raven looked him in his eyes she started to realize that this boy held absolutely no fear for her. He might not tell her why that this is, but then again would that really matter.

_'Rachel' She said._

_'hm?'_

_'When I was undercover in high school I chose the name Rachel. You may call me that.'_

_'Rachel? That is a nice name. oh! that reminds me. __**Bob! How did we do!**__'_

**_'It went too fast. I hardly got five seconds of footage out of it. Sure I can slow it down... actually that would make it more epic than it already is. But still you could have fought for a little longer.'_**

At this Raven decided to speak. '_If you wanted a longer fight maybe you shouldn`t have used some of the fastest creatures in the world to attack us. Also I want to take this moment to tell you that when this is over I`m going to give you a tour of a place I call dimension number five. _'

Danny whispered something in Raven`s ear. _'And Danny wants to show you room 103 on a Friday.' _Danny gave a evil smirk.

'**_It`s a good thing then that it isn`t over yet. You have survived your first challenge but now it`s night. A time to rest and recover. But first you`ll have to find shelter in this dark forest. A task quite chall..._**'

_'Rachel, the tent survived. Could you give me a hand with it.'_

**_'Damn it! I forgot that bag. Fine, sleep in your tent I`ve got a memory foam mattress that feels like a cloud. Sleep tight on the rock hard surface of your tent.'_**

_'Thanks Bob, good night to you too.' Danny said._

_'sweet dreams Bob.' Raven added._

_'__**I hate you guys.**__'_ And Control Freak left.

_'Hey Danny?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I know what you did.'_

_'And?'_

_'I won`t ask.'_

_'Oh, Thanks. And sorry for the small tent. It was bigger when I was twelve.'_

_'As long as you don`t freeze it over, I`m ok with it.'_

_'Wait? you want me with you in that tent?'_

_'I don`t want you to sleep outside, so yes.'_

The two teenagers finished setting up the tent and went inside. They laid shoulder to shoulder and the ground was hard and cold but It was better than nothing. In fact they wouldn`t admit it but it was a lot better than any bed they ever had for their own.

'_Goodnight Rachel_'.

_'Goodnight Danny.'_

Nothing bonds like a near death experience. And the screen faced to black.

**"So, what did you think of the first fight scene. I know it was too fast to follow but I`ve slowed it down. let`s have a look shall we." **Control Freak started the clip.

Raven and Danny could be seen standing back to back.

Raven eyes moved to a bush were something was emerging.

A creature came out of the bush and headed to the teenagers position.

Raven`s hands started to radiate black energy.

"Duuuucccckkkkk!" Raven screamed as she shot the dark energy beam at the creature.

The creature was launched into the air but its momentum carried it over the Teens heads.

Danny`s head went up and he got a look of recognition on his face. "ooohhh Craaaap."

The creature looked like a wolf but it`s legs were far longer and its claws far bigger than a normal wolf.

Danny turned and wrapped his arm around Ravens waist and pulled her to him.

When the body of the wolf creature hit the ground dozens of other wolf creatures launched from the bushes.

Danny jumped into the air taking Raven with him.

The wolf creatures were already at their previous location, clawing at their meal but only scraping the bags Danny wore.

Raven looked down on one of the creatures and realized what she was dealing with "oooh Shhhiitt".

A look of determination came on Raven`s face. She told Danny to close his eyes. And then she casted a spell.

The camera couldn`t see anything because of the light. But when the image returned they saw a boy and girl flying tough the air doomed to crash.

In mid air the boy grabbed the girl and maneuvered them so that he would take the full impact of the fall.

And then they hit the ground.

"**You need to keep in mind that this footage was slowed down to the point where it would look like the wolves were moving at human speed. And Yet we see Daniel moving just a little slower than the wolves. Before I started this show I did research on the civilians that could have been part of my plan and none of them had superpowers. So with that I like to present, Daniel Fenton the unknown meta-human.**"

"**This is beautiful. My original plan was to discover Raven`s secrets and show them to the world but now I also have a secretive meta-human that fooled the world to figure out. Dear viewers, I promise that at the end of this series, I will have figured out all their secrets.**" with that the broadcast ended.

Mister Lancer looked at his computer screen with astonishment. "Did any of you see this coming?" He asked his class.

The class didn`t respond at first until the Latina girl opened her mouth. "I knew he was a freak from the beginning."

"Yeah, no wonder he always got away from a beating. It`s because he`s a freak."

"ugh, he sat beside me during gym, think I got some disease of him?"

"What are you idiots talking about! " Lancer snapped.

"Mister Baxter. If it is within your capabilities I would like you to think! If Mister Fenton has super powers than why did he run from your beatings instead of beating you to a bloody pulp!"

The jock suddenly turned several times paler.

"It`s because he chose to be normal." A goth girl said from the back. "Danny never wanted his powers So he never used them."

"Why would anyone abandon superpowers?" A random student asked.

"He has insane inventors as parents, his sister is a praised prodigy, his hometown is overrun with ghost and he can`t make a single move without something insane happening. He is tired of all the weirdness around him and he doesn`t want to be a part of it. So he chose to be normal."

The class stayed silent. "Miss Manson, how do you think Danny will react to his current situation."

The girl responded. "As soon as he gets comfortable with Raven of the Teen Titans he`ll probably adapt to the new normal, which is having superpowers. In a few weeks he`ll be using his powers without a second thought."

'Danny, this is all the damage control I can do. As long as you don`t transform you might have a chance of keeping Phantom a secret.'


	5. deer goodness

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans._

chapter 5 deer goodness

Tired Titans!

It doesn`t have the same ring to it as Teen Titans has, but it was a better description of the current teenage superheroes.

"Dude, where did all these criminals come from?" the green changeling asked.

"Nowhere Beast Boy. They were always in the city they just didn`t have the motivation to be active." Robin said. "With Raven gone they think that we`re weakened."

"I think it`s more than just that Rob. They were downright cocky when they got arrested. It seems that the criminals don`t fear the Titans, just Raven." Cyborg was disturbed by the way they were treated by the criminals.

"Friend Cyborg, why do the bad guys not worry by our presence? Did we not beat and capture them?" Starfire asked.

"Star, we captured them but that doesn`t mean that we beat them. They aren`t afraid of being captured, and so they`ll do the crime again because there are no consequences for being captured."

"How does friend Raven provide the consequences?"

"Remember the incident with Doctor Light where raven made him experience his worst fear. The guards at his prison told me that after the incident he sleeps at day because he doesn`t dare at night. Also every time Raven`s powers malfunction during battle the enemy gets injured, they think she does it on purpose." Robin couldn`t believe the way people viewed Raven. He knew Raven as one of the friendliest people on the world that had some serious trouble socializing.

"Hey! I didn`t know that one of Doctor Light, need to write it down." Beast Boy said.

The other Titan`s minds suddenly failed them as they saw Beast Boy conjure up a big book out of nowhere, put on some reading glasses and started to write in the book.

"Where did that book come from?"

"Are you writing?"

"You can write?"

Beast Boy got a annoyed expression on his face. "Yes I can write. And this book here lady and gentleman is the collection of every rumor about Raven that I know of."

"Why would you make something like that?" Cyborg asked.

"Because it's fun. Take this rumor for instance. Raven once got her breast groped by a bank robber. She punched out enough blood that if the robber got a erection he would die of blood loss." While Beast Boy was laughing at this the other Titans were looking at him like he lost his mind.

"How is that funny?"

"Because it`s Raven. Could you imagine Raven doing that?"

The Titans could imagine her doing that but that image was quickly distorted with the image of the girl making breakfast for everyone, one of her rare laughs, there picnics in the park and all the moments she helped them whether the task was big or small.

Robin showed a soft smile."Yeah, I can imagine. But that rumor can`t be true because if she actually did that it would have left evidence. A lot of evidence." A thought entered Robin`s mind. "When does she meditate?"

"What?"

"When will Raven meditate during her current situation. If she doesn`t meditate she`ll... well... you know."

"Oh.. That guy is toast." Beast Boy said.

"Maybe not. He is a meta-human after all and Raven is socializing with him. So there is a chance that he`ll actually survive this." Cyborg tried to convince himself.

"**What are you guys talking about?**" Control Freak asked when his face came on the TV screen.

"Uuh, nothing , nope, total nonsense, Raven wouldn't completely lose it if you were to keep her from meditating." Beast Boy clarified.

"**Really? Then you wouldn`t mind if I actually where to disturb her meditation. Right?**"

"Nope, she wouldn`t even mind if you kept her from sleeping." At this Cyborg just had to hit Beast Boy.

"**I`ll keep that in mind but I`m not here to talk, I`m here to interview. My dear viewers of the world, before I start today`s episode I`ll introduce you to a new section of the show I like to call 'talk to the world'. In 'talk to the world' we will share our opinions of Raven the Teen Titan and Daniel Fenton the smart ass. Our guest for today are the Teen Titans. Say hi Titans.**"

The Titans didn`t say hi.

"**So Robin, your friend is sleeping in a tent with a stranger. How do you feel about that?**"

"Raven knows what she`s doing."

"**I can believe you`ll trust Raven but what about Daniel?**"

"He looks like a upright citizen."

"**Yes, he does look like one doesn`t he. So Robin, what are your findings when researching Mr. Fenton. Or did you discover that there is nothing to find.**"

Robin stayed silent.

"**Don`t worry Robin, I couldn`t find anything either. It`s like someone completely erased him from the archives. He has no social media and no one writes about him. The funny thing is, last week all that data still existed.**"

Robin had found the same thing. Whoever did this must have some insane hacker skills.

"**That`s why I started this talk show, so we can share our findings.**"

"Why would I ever share anything with you." Robin asked.

"**To protect your friend from the world`s opinion. Listen Robin, this show is going to reveal a lot of your friend`s secrets and she won`t be there to defend herself. I`m giving you a chance to defend her.**"

"why?"

"**... I.. started to read the comments online... they sicken me. After the display of power that was shown in the last episode people started to get scared. Here, I`ll show some of the comments.**"

'Scary ass monster. She should be locked away.'

'That explosion could`ve killed thousands of people, and we let her walk in a densely populated city!'

'How did that freak hide his powers. If he can do it who knows what kind of abomination walk among us.'

'That poor forest, we should call Greenpeace on that bitch.'

"**That last comment was to lighten the mood but I can guarantee that there are comments a lot worse than these. Also I like to point out that they are in a artificial dimension. No real trees were killed in the last episode. So Robin ready to talk?**"

"Yes. There is no denying that Raven is powerful but that`s why she keeps most of that power locked away. The explosion that was shown in the last episode was a spell. When fighting in the city Raven doesn`t use spells, only her soul self which is the black aura that surrounds her when using it. Furthermore, Raven is mostly pacifistic unless provoked which she was in the last episode. She is a kind hearted girl that has saved the lives of many people. And she has my full trust."

"She also loves trees." Beast Boy added.

"**And that concludes the talk to the world section of the show. It`s time for the episode.**"

The image on the screen changed to that of a forest with a tent in it. The camera zoomed in on the tent until it was inside the tent.

Inside the tent one could see two teenagers sleeping. A boy and a girl. Because the surface of the tent`s floor was so comfortable the girl had moved in her sleep until she found a position she was happy with. Right on top of the boy.

The boy didn`t notice nor cared because he looked completely comatose. If the boy didn`t breath one might think he was a corps.

The boy started to stir awake. He noticed something warm and comfy lying on top of him. Still being only half awake he hugged the object and turned around so he lied on top of it.

Raven abruptly awoke from her sleep. Noticing the arms around her and the body on top of her, her panicked mind could only think of one situation where this might happen. She was being molested.

In a burst of dark energy Danny was launched away from her. When he hit the roof of the tent a stretching sound could be heard. A normal tent couldn`t possibly have taken this kind of punishment and would`ve let Danny go on his journey to the moon. But this wasn`t a normal tent, this was a Fenton tent and so Danny was send right back down upon the still distressed Raven.

When the body came back down Raven started to panic and send another blast at it knocking it to the side wall of the tent. Before it could bounce back Raven decided to fly away... in a tent. She bounced right back on top of the body. She could feel a head... between her legs. This discovery made her lose complete control of her powers. The tent started to fill with bursts of dark energy until all the power only had one way out.

The tent`s opening exploded open, launching the two teenagers into the forest.

When Danny hit a tree he thought of his alarm clock at home and swore that he would never complain about it again. And then Raven crashed into him knocking all the air out of his lungs.

Raven was desperately trying to calm down. It didn`t work and her eyes started to glow red. "_W__**h**__at we__**re**__ yo__**u**__ tr__**yi**__ng __**to d**__o Fe__**nt**__on?" _

_"Me!? You're the one that was sleeping on top of me when I woke up."_

_"So t__**h**__e fi__**r**__st thing y__**ou**__ do is hug __**m**__e and get on __**to**__p of m__**e**__!"_

_"I was sleepy and you are warm and comfy. Do the math."_

Raven slowly got control of her emotions, eradicating the demonic crackle from her voice. She realized he was telling the truth and even when she had a demonic episode he still wasn`t afraid of her. Trying to change the subject Raven asked about the tent. _"How the hell is that thing still standing?"_

_"My parents made it." _

_"That isn`t much of a explanation."_ Raven said.

Danny took a deep breath._ "My parents are ghost hunters But before they had proof of ghost existing they didn`t know what to expect. Ghost could`ve been transparent floating things that couldn`t do anything or they could`ve been demonic beings that could destroy entire city`s with the snap of their fingers. So they prepared for the worst and made sure that anything with the word Fenton on it could still be functional even if hell were to decent on it. And believe me Rachel, they did a good job of accomplishing that."_

Raven took a look at the tent that survived her out of control power. _"When this is over I like to meet your parents."_

_"Really? Don`t you think we`re a bit early in the relationship to meet each other's parents. Sure we slept with each other but in today`s society that means nothing." _Danny didn`t know why he made this joke but ever since his kidnapping he felt free to say anything that popped into his head. Even with Sam and Tuck he didn`t feel this free.

Raven chuckled "_If you ever meet my parents, make sure you bring your hell proof tent._" She suddenly realized she made a joke about her father. She didn`t understand why she was so open to this guy but she could make a educated guess. Even the Titans held a small fear for her but with this guy she couldn`t feel any fear pointed towards her at all. Sure he held fear and anxiety but nothing towards her.

_"Well, with my parents just your presence would make them happy. And maybe some fudge... chocolate fudge... with cream... I`m hungry."_

_"Then eat. You got the bag with the food." Raven said._

_"Uh...well... about the food. Remember that heat explosion from yesterday. Well, the food didn`t survive."_

_"What are you talking about. I can see the bags right there."_

_"yeah... the bags have the word Fenton on it, the food does not." Danny said. "At the moment the only things we have left are the thing with the word Fenton on it and your clothes."_

_"__**Oh yes! finally! How does it feel to be Stranded in a forest without food? I wouldn`t know, I`m eating a sandwich! hahahhah.**__"_

_"Good morning Bob. Have I ever told you how awesome you are. Truly you are the most magnific... "_

_"__**I`m not sharing my sandwich.**__"_

_"Screw you Bob. you suck!" Danny screamed. _

_"__** If you want food you`ll have to hunt for it. Well, good luck with that.**__" _and control freak left them alone.

_"Ugh, let`s get the tent." Danny said._

_"Know anything about hunting?" Raven asked._

_"Sort of, but I don`t think I`ll be any good at it if we do it the normal way." _While saying this Danny used his high-speed to collapse the tent and store it in one of the bags.

_"If there is a animal close I`ll be able to sense it." _Raven said.

_"You know I`m starting to hate Bob." Danny began to walk._

_"Starting to?"_

_"Yes, first he was a mild annoyance that gave me a vacation. But now I`m starting to see the finer details he put into this plan to annoy us." Danny said._

_"Such as?"_

_"Take a good look at the vegetation around us."_

Raven started to take in the surrounding plants she passed, comparing them to the ones she knew. Suddenly she saw what Danny meant. _"You`ve got to be kidding me. That bastard!"_

_"Yep, every plant around us is able to produce fruit. However they don`t bare any fruit because it`s autumn!"_ Danny screamed the last part.

Raven stopped walking. "_I sensed something. It`s coming from over there."_ Raven pointed to a open field in the forest where a deer stood not even trying to hide.

_"How did we miss that?"_ Danny asked.

_"We didn`t. It materialized out of nowhere."_ Raven was sure that the deer didn`t exist a few second ago.

_"Oke, we need to capture it, kill it, bleed it out, carve it up and store it in Ziploc bags. I`ve got the bags Rachel, what do you have?" _He gave Raven a look that said pull your weight freeloader.

_"Oh? You want to play this game Fenton. Fine, I`ve been raised by monks to value life in every form."_

_"I`ve seen Bambi as a kid and cried."_

_"I`ve seen Bambi last month and cried."_

_"You are the hero."_

_"Heroes don`t kill."_

_"I`m a innocent civilian."_

_"That wants people to kill innocent deer."_

_"Rock paper scissors."_

_"Fine with me, Fenton." _Raven was more than fine with this. She could use her powers to predict what her opponent was going to chose by reading their emotions. A trick she practiced on Beast Boy many times.

_"rock!"_

_"paper!"_

_"scissors!"_

_"Ha! I win Rachel. Have fun with the deer."_

Raven couldn`t believe she lost._ "You cheated!"_

_"No Rachel, you cheated. I just taught really hard about doing a other move."_

_"How did you know I would use my powers?"_

_"I didn`t. I do that with every game to make sure that no one is reading my mind."_

_"Even Robin isn`t that paranoid!" _

_"Well, that paranoia just saved me from killing a deer."_

Raven didn`t have a answer to that._ "Fine, I`ll do it."_

She walked towards the open field. _"azarath metrion zinthos" _Dark energy surrounded the deer and brought it towards her. _"I`__**m**__**so**__rry. sa__**ngu**__inem _**_re_**_cesse__**rim**__us co__**rpo**__re_" She touched the deer and it died instantly of blood loss because all its blood left at the other side of its body. She threw the corpse in front of Danny`s feet. "_I`__**ve **__do__**ne**__**step o**__ne trou__**gh**__**thr**__ee. __**I`**__m goi__**ng**__ to m__**ed**__itate. D__**istu**__rb __**me a**__nd I`ll __**kill you**__._"

Danny nodded at Raven. He got his bag and took out the Fenton carving knife. "_With spells like that, how is there still crime in Jump City?_"

With that the screen went to black.

"**This concludes today episode. Till the next time.**"

The Titans were still looking at the screen in shock.

"The rumor about the bank robber is starting to sound plausible." Cyborg said.

The other Titans could only nod at that. Suddenly a alarm went off. "What kind of alarm is this? I never heard it before." Beast Boy asked.

"That Isn`t a alarm, That is the doorbell."

"Put the main entrance on screen." Robin ordered.

When the image got on the screen they saw a man and woman that were somewhere in there forties. The Titans were startled by the bright colored jumpsuits the people wore.

"Uh, hello? Can I help you?" Cyborg asked.

"No, but we can help you. My name is Jack Fenton and this here is my wife Maddie. We`re here to make sure that you`ll be able to kick some fat ass."

"I`m sorry mister Fenton but I don`t see how you could help in this situation."

"Do you own a inter dimensional portal?" Maddie asked.

"No. I`m afraid I do not."

"Well guess what. We do."


	6. big ass hopeless cabbage

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans._

chapter 6 big ass hopeless cabbage.

It`s been a full week since the world last saw an episode of Control Freaks deranged attempt at entertainment. This made the people of the world have different emotions. Some were glad that they didn`t have to watch the teenagers in danger. Others missed the excitement that came with it. But a emotion that everyone shared was curiosity.

Dying of curiosity. That was how Lily Johnson diagnosed her highly distressed roommate. "Don`t worry Jazz. I`m sure your brother is fine."

"How do you know that!? Huh! Do you know something I don`t know!?" Jazz Fenton was having another panic attack.

"Calm down. I`m sure he`s going to show something soon."

"why?"

"Frequent airing. Most shows air new episodes every week, and it`s almost been one." Lily sat down beside Jazz on the sofa.

"But the previous episodes aired every other day."

"He`s probably saving up footage for a longer episode."

Jazz calmed down a bit. "I`m not used to not knowing. Back when I was in Amity Danny told me everything that happened in his life. He did it to clear his mind from all the insanity that the universe threw at him. I literally know everything about him up to the point where he got kidnapped."

**"That is great. Would you mind sharing some of that information to the world Jasmine?" **Control Freak`s Face was shown on the television screen.

Jazz suddenly calmed down to the point were no emotions could be seen."What would you like to know, Bob?"

"**Ugh! The whole world is calling me that aren`t they?**"

"Yes, there are even t-shirts." Lily got a shirt from the floor with Control Freak`s face on it. "The back says Bob is fancy a fuck. I won this in a online contest."

**"Contest! What do you mean contests!?"**

"Whoever gave the best reason why Bob is fancy as fuck would get this T-shirt."

**"I`m so getting revenge on Fenton in the next episode. Anyway, Jasmine how would you describe your brother?"**

"Well, I would describe him as a paranoid smartass that has traded his sanity for a full bag of nothing. The universe has decided that my brother's life should be as chaotic as possible but even though he can never get a break from the weirdness around him he still continues to do the right thing. He never used his powers for personal gain, something that most people wouldn`t do in his situation. My brother is a good human being that I trust with everything I care about."

**"There are some speculations about your brother on the internet. For instance, what do you know about Amity`s Reaper?"**

"Reaper showed up about two years ago. Amity was in total chaos after the... Phantom massacre. There were ghost flying around everywhere, criminality skyrocketed and the first super villains started to pop up in Amity Park. At that time I truly thought that the city was doomed, but then Reaper showed up. He wasn`t as powerful as... the previous protector but he managed to create order in the chaos. He is a true hero."

**"Yes, a lot of people agree that he is a hero, 89% to be exact. But he also partook in illegal activities such as breaking and entering, steeling technology and money, and kicking the chief of the police department in the balls."**

"That basted was corrupt and had it coming." Jazz said waving her fist.

**"I agree. Anyway there was a poll on the internet on who your brother might be and 92% of the people predicted that he was Reaper. It makes sense you know, although Reaper mostly uses technology in his fights he has also shown to have powers. Powers that we`ve seen Danny use. Anything to say about that."**

"Danny can`t possibly be Reaper, I know that for sure." Jazz said crossing her arms.

**"Oh really? And why is that?"**

"Because I`m Reaper."

**"...Uh. I don`t think I believe you."**

"What!? It`s because I`m a woman isn`t it? Bob you`re a sexist."

**"Ugh, that`s probably going to be a new thing isn`t it? Fine you`re Reaper, that means that your brother is the other 8% in the poll. There is a theory floating around the internet about the ghost boy. He has many names but is mostly known as the Bloody Phantom because of what he did on the day of the Red suits. His other names are The dark prince, Pariah`s Bane, Inviso Bill and finally Danny Phantom. That last one is the mos..."**

"How dare you compare that monster to my brother! Do you have any idée how horrible that day was!? There were bloody corpses everywhere and then... he stood there... laughing at the blood on his hands. That laugh... it will never leave me, and you are accusing my brother of being that... that monster. My brother is a hero!"

**"A hero? Really? What has he done that is so heroic?"**

"He... Danny has... "

**"Don`t bother Jasmine, you just confirmed it to the world. Danny Fenton is Amity Parks Reaper."**

"No! he`s not. He`s just a normal teenager."

**"You`re not fooling anyone Jasmine. You just gave away your brothers biggest secret."**

Tears started to form in Jazz her eyes. "No! Please! I`m... sorry. Danny I`m so sorry."

**"While miss Fenton cries in her shame I`ll start today`s episode. It`s a special episode. "**

All the way back in Amity Park Sam and Tucker were watching Jazz cry. They didn`t see a woman that was sad because she betrayed her brother. No, they saw a manipulative demon that just fooled the entire world in believing her lies. Sure she sacrificed Reaper`s secret identity but that identity was designed to be revealed since the beginning. When it comes to mind games you better not play with Jasmine Fenton.

The image on the screen changed to that of a forest. All was well in this forest... until a tree got covert in dark energy and exploded.

_"Two hundred and twenty-six." _A male voice said.

A bush exploded next.

_"Two hundred and twenty-seven."_

_"Da__**nn**__y? Co__**uld**__ you s__**to**__p cou__**ntin**__g?" _A female voice with a slight demonic crackle said while the ground exploded.

_"Two hundred and twenty-eight. Does that answer your question Rachel."_

_"I __**don**__`t li__**ke**__ the c__**ou**__nti__**ng**__."_

_"Well, I can promise you that me not counting would be worse."_

**_"Ho_**_w s__**o?"**_

_"I have this reflex that when a explosion goes off I feel this urge to punch something. And you are very high on my punching list right now. The counting keeps me calm."_

_"__**It`s doi**__ng the ex__**act **__opp__**osite**__**for m**__e. So __**sto**__p." A explosion went off in mid air._

Danny paused his walking for a while. _"Rachel? Did you just make the air explode?"_

Raven didn`t answer.

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn`t punch you unconscious and carry you like a bag."_

_"__**If I**__ w__**ere**__ to fa__**ll **__u__**n**__cons__**ciou**__s ri__**g**__ht n__**ow**__ m__**y**__ sub__**con**__sc__**iou**__s an__**ge**__r w__**ould**__ t__**ak**__e ov__**er **__an__**d**__**tr**__y t__**o**__**ki**__ll __**you**__."_

Danny sat down on the ground._"I`m taking a break."_

_"__**Don`**__t. __**Ever**__y ti__**me**__ w__**e**__ r__**es**__t Co__**ntrol **__F__**rea**__k __**sen**__d`s __**monst**__ers __**to fig**__ht."_

_"Well, let him. This time I`ll slaughter them all before he can sent more. I haven`t been this tired in over two years. And I`m not physically tired, I`m mentally tired."_

Raven sat beside Danny and leaned against him in her exhaustion._"Ju__**st a fe**__w mo__**re h**__o__**u**__rs __**be**__fore I l__**os**__e c__**ontrol**__ a__**n**__d ki__**ll you. Wh**__en__** I **__lose__** co**__ntro__**l I ju**__st wa__**nt **__y__**ou**__ t__**o **__know th__**at I**__`ms__**or**__ry Danny__**.**__**If you**__**tell m**__e __**your la**__st wo__**rds no**__w I`__**ll del**__iver t__**hem **__t__**o your lo**__ved __**ones**__."_

_"Rachel, you don`t have to apologize, It`s not your fault. Bob has kept us awake for three days and constantly attacked us. I`m actually surprised you didn`t lose it when he turned the water in the river into sludge while you were bathing. Good thing I had a extra set of clothes in the emergency bag."_

Raven was wearing Danny`s clothes but they were several sizes too big for her. _"__**Ho**__w __**is pun**__ching y__**ou **__trou__**gh fo**__ur t__**ree**__s an__**d stra**__ngling yo__**u**__ n__**ot lo**__sin__**g it**__? Wh__**y ar**__e y__**ou sti**__ll no__**t afra**__id __**of me?**__ I`m g__**oing**__ to __**kill **__yo__**u i**__n a fe__**w ho**__urs a__**nd y**__ou don__**`t car**__e."_

_"How many times do I have to say this. You are not going to kill me."_

_"__**I a**__m go__**ing to**__ ki__**ll y**__ou Da__**nn**__y an__**d the**__re is nothi__**ng y**__ou can __**do ab**__out it s__**o p**__lease giv__**e m**__e y__**our l**__ast wor__**ds**__."_

_"Fine. Tell my sister that I lied to her... her prom dress did make her ass look huge. Tell Tucker Folly that he better become a billionaire because if he wants to have sex in this lifetime he will need the money. Tell Sam Manson that she need to get some meat in her diet. Her Ultra-Recyclo vegetarian diet is making her period smell like cabbage. Tell my mom... "_

_"Wh__**at th**__e hel__**l Fent**__on! I`__**m no**__t go__**ing to **__te__**ll them**__ th__**at**__!"_

_"But they are my last words." Danny whined._

_"N__**o the**__y ar__**e no**__t. Yo__**ur las**__t wo__**rds Is go**__ing __**to b**__e I __**love yo**__u __**guys.**__"_

_"That`s not bad actually. But could you tell my mom that when she gets her menopause..."_

That was all Raven could take. She threw herself at Danny and started to strangle him. Danny was trying to get the angry woman off him but only succeeded to roll them around the forest. After bumping into a few trees Raven started to get annoyed that the boy wouldn`t die already so she started to incorporate some magic into her attempted murder. _"__**azarath metrion zinthos!**__" _ A explosion underneath them launched them through the forest. During this flight Raven realized what she was doing and let go of Danny.

Their flight ended when they both made a crater in the ground where they landed. They didn`t move, not because they were hurt or tired but because of the sheer weirdness that stood before them. They were in the forest for over five days now and never met any living thing besides monsters and potential food. But what stood before them now was a human. He wasn`t alone because there were also children.

As Danny`s mind tried to process what he was seeing he asked a question that he later labeled as the stupidest thing he ever asked. _"Are you a ice cream man?"_

The man responded. _"Son. I`m standing in front of a ice cream cart surrounded by children that are eating ice cream while I am scooping ice cream from my ice cream cart into a ice cream cone while wearing my ice cream uniform. So no, I`m a dermatologist."_

Danny blushed as the children started to laugh. Had he known that the entire world was laughing at him he would have died of embarrassment.

_"Kids don`t laugh at the boy he made a incredible fall and he is with Raven of the Teen Titans so he`s probably doing some hero stuff. Are you two alright?"_

Danny stood up._ "Yes I`m fine. Sir could I ask some questions?"_

_"Sure, don`t know If I can help but I`ll try, Robin."_

At being called Robin Danny got a smile on his face. _"Could you tell us where we are?"_

_"You are in the Jump City park."_

_"Are any of the Teen Titans missing?"_

_"Uh? No. I don`t think so."_

_"Could I buy two strawberry ice cream cones."_

_"Sure! They`ll be on the house."_

_"No no. I`ll pay." Danny said as he got his wallet._

_"Here you go Robin. Enjoy." The ice cream man waved as Danny and Raven walked to a more secluded area._

_"__**We`**__re__** bei**__ng fo__**llowe**__d."_

_"I know just let them until we sit down." _Danny was following the badly hidden children from the corner of his eyes. When Raven and Danny found a park bench that was hidden by some bushes they sat down.

Danny saw the kids spying on them so he started his plan with giving Raven one of the ice cream cones _"So Raven do you really think that eating ice cream will increase the chance of the monster attacking us."_

_Raven understood what Danny was doing and forced the demonic crackle to leave her voice. "Yes. T__**h**__e more sugar in o__**u**__r blood the more l__**i**__kely the monster w__**a**__nts to drink __**i**__t." _

In the bushes the children were getting nervous because they had a lot more ice cream than the teenagers had.

_"You`re sure that those kids are safe? They have a lot more sugar in their systems than we do?"_

_"D__**o**__n`t worry I put up __**a**__ war__**d**__." _As Raven said this she felt the kids calming down._ "Ever__**y**__thing outside a twenty foot ra__**d**__ius from this ben__**c**__h is safe." _And then she felt panic coming from the kids. Because they were inside the danger area.

"_Good. This time I`m prepared. I got a whole duffle bag full of grenades. If this monster even thinks of moving towards us it will be blown to hell and back."_ Danny put a hand in one of the duffle bags and grabbed some rolled up socks.

Raven felt that the kids decided to retreat. So she made her move. _"Ro__**b**__in, it's in those b__**u**__shes!"_ Raven pointed to the bushes where the kids were hiding.

Danny threw his socks at the bushes _"Eat grenade you bloody monster!"_

When the kids saw Robin throwing a grenade at them, they started to run and scream. "_Aaaaaahhh Grenade!_" They were gone in a blink of the eye.

The teenagers took a moment of peace while they were eating their ice cream. _"Do I really look like Robin?" Danny asked._

_"Yea__**h, jus**__t ad__**d som**__e sup__**er str**__en__**gth**__ ha__**ir g**__el and su__**bt**__ract the go__**of**__y smi__**le a**__nd you c__**ou**__ld be __**hi**__s tw__**in**__ br__**othe**__r. Bu__**t yo**__ur pers__**onalit**__y is __**a b**__it diff__**erent. Yo**__u`re th__**is w**__eird co__**mbina**__tion __**betw**__een Ro__**bin **__an__**d B**__east Bo__**y th**__at is so__**meho**__w __**still func**__tion__**al in**__ soc__**iet**__y."_

_"Well, I`m not that functional in society to be honest. I`m pretty much the outcast of the entire school."_

_"Ma__**kes se**__nse see__**ing yo**__ur hu__**mo**__r."_

_"What`s wrong with my humor?"_

_"I th__**ink it`**__s fu__**nny. Th**__at`s wh__**at`s wron**__g wi__**th it**__."_

_"Really? There are not a lot of people that like my humor. So how`s the ice cream?"_

_"Goo__**d. Straw**__berry __**is my fa**__vor__**ite**__."_

_"Mine too. But I would`ve been happy with any flavor after four days of frozen and burned deer meat. "_

_"Yea__**h, at **__le__**ast th**__e wea__**ther wa**__s n__**ic**__e."_

_"This year we`re getting a warm autumn because of the cooler summer."_

_"T__**he weath**__er is d__**oin**__g we__**ird thin**__gs thes__**e pa**__st fe__**w ye**__ars."_

_"Probably Global warming."_

_"Yea__**h, Pro**__ba__**bly.**__"_

_A comfortable silence fell between the teenagers while they were enjoying their ice cream._

**_"Aren`t you guys even a bit curious about being in Jump City. I mean seriously, here you are back home and you two are talking about the weather." _**Control Freak said.

**_"_**_Oh hi Bob. how`s it hanging?__**"**_

_ "__**I wanted a bigger response out of you two.**__"_

_"We know. That`s why you`re not getting it."_

**_"I knew it! Fine, I`ll just tell you what you're doing here. This Isn`t your world, this is a copy of it. A copy that is a month old."_**

**_"_**_Wait! You made a copy of the whole world?__**" **__Danny asked._

_"__**Yeah, so?**__"_

_"That is incredible. The power needed to do something like that must be immense." Danny was impressed and so was Raven._

_"__**No, not really. You just form a unstable dimension and crystallize the abstract membrane. The dimension then wants to stabilize but can`t because it needs laws of physics. So I provide it with the laws of this world and it will suck in other information like everything on the world. In this process energy is actually generated which I use to manipulate the surroundings.**__"_

Raven and Danny looked each other in the eyes and made a similar conclusion. _"Bob, that is pure genius. You deserve a Nobel prize."_

**_"Whatever. Anyways, time to tell you about your first mission. You are in Jump City to put your skills to the test. Because in the next few weeks you`ll have to defeat the Teen Titans."_**

A tree nearby exploded in dark energy. _"__**Wh**__at?"_ Raven asked.

_"Yeah Bob, you need to be a little more specific. What do you mean defeat the Titans? Do you want us to kill them?"_

_"__**No! I don`t want you to kill them. I want you to destroy the Titan tower and have a dramatic fight with them. Which you`ll have to win."**_

_"So you want us to be the villains?"_

And with that the screen changed to black.

Jazz Fenton did not look happy. "He`s going to have too much fun with this."

"**What do you mean with that Jasmine?**"

"You gave my brother a playing ground and game to play. He is going to take this mission and have as much fun with it as possible."

"**And how is that a bad thing?**"

"Deep down he has this twisted sense of humor and he is going to show it during this mission. He is going to be the best villain the Titans will ever face and with Raven to tell the Titans weaknesses they don`t stand a chance."

"**Well, you all heard it folks. The next episodes are going to be interesting. See you next time.**"


	7. Five gallons of mayonnaise and no fish

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans._

chapter 7 Five gallons of mayonnaise and no fish.

Sam Manson was getting real tired of this shit.

When it became common knowledge that Amity park`s Reaper was Danny Fenton she got a lot of attention. Normally she wouldn`t mind some attention but having every journalist and reporter that live on the planet camping in front of your school is a bit annoying.

"Miss Manson, how does it feel to be friends with Amity`s guardian?"

"Is it true that Fenton committed crimes to fund his hero activities?"

"The equipment that Reaper uses is highly illegal, why does he use it?"

"Are you pregnant with Fenton`s babies?" That was the last straw.

"Would you people fuck off!" Sam screamed as she tried to push her way through the wall of reporters.

Seeing that there target was on the move the reporters started to push each other to get closer to Sam. While doing this they made it impossible to get to the school so Sam was going to pull a Fenton ecto gun from her backpack to threaten the reporters. But before she could do that a shot of a plasma rifle could be heard. The reporters backed off to see what happened.

There stood the Red Huntress pointing her gun into the air. "Leave the girl alone or I`ll make sure that you`ll never bother anyone ever again." She started to walk towards Sam and the reporters took distance from her.

Both girls walked into the school were the reporters couldn`t follow unless the wanted to go to jail.

"Thanks Valarie, but you`re still not getting Danny`s gear." Sam said.

"Sam, I`m the only one with enough experience to operate it. Danny would have wanted me to take his place."

"Are you kidding me? You didn`t even know he was Reaper until fatso revealed it. If he didn`t trust you with his secret then why would he trust you with his gear?"

"Because Amity is screwed without that gear. If the Fentons didn`t bring Robin and Cyborg along with them Amity would`ve fallen days ago. Sam you need to grow up and realize that you`re standing in the way of the professionals."

Rage flooded Sam`s mind but she didn`t show it because Danny asked her to be nice to Valarie. "You do realize that your guns don`t kill but Reaper`s guns will kill people five times over. Do you think you can live with yourself if you accidently killed someone."

Valarie paused to think about that. "It's a risk I`m willing to take. I`m confident in my skill."

"The only skill you have is shooting everything that moves. Do you have any idée how many times you hit Reaper because you thought he was a ghost."

"He survived every hit didn`t he?"

Sam was starting to get a headache. "Yes! Because your guns aren't capable of killing! If I were to give you actual weapons you`ll be a bigger threat then the criminals."

"Sam. Just stop, I`m the hero here and I need to protect my city. So stop getting in the way of Amity`s safety and hand over the gear."

Sam finally broke. "They called it The Week Of Phantom Disaster. Everyday a new disaster would come and Phantom would safe us, until the last day of the week when Phantom lost it. The day of the red suits. I still think that it`s a ironic name, sure it`s accurate with all the GIW agents having their white suites covert in their own blood but I see the name differently. I always think of the girl in the red suite that fucked-up so bad that thousands of people died. I know what you did Valarie and I can say without a doubt that when you die you`ll get a nice place in hell. Maybe you`ll even see Vlad down there."

Valarie was stunned. She has never been confronted with her mistake before because everyone that knew was dead. "How do you... It wasn`t my fault... I didn`t know... Phantom is the monster here, not me!"

"Just keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you`ll actually believe it." With that Sam left Valarie behind. As she walked to homeroom she heard a fist crash into a locker. "You can`t even forgive yourself so why do I have to forgive you?" Sam whispered to herself.

When Sam entered homeroom she saw Mister Lancer. "Good morning mister Lancer." In the past few weeks her respect for the overweight teacher increased.

"Good morning indeed. I accidently hit a reporter with my car. He was hiding in my rosebushes when I had this sudden urge to run over my foliage with a car. The poor man." The smile the teacher gave did not convey any sympathy.

Sam gave him a smile and went to her seat. When she saw the seat beside hers she paused. "Tucker, why are you wearing a cowboy costume?"

"To get past the reporters." Cowboy Tucker answered.

"There is no way that worked." Sam said.

"It did work. They actually asked me if I knew Tucker Folly."

"Ugh, why can`t I get the dumb reporters. Yesterday I spend all day dogging this bitch from the Daily Planet. She`s the sneakiest reporter of them all. This morning I found a survey from her in my cereal box. How does that even work? Did she put it in all the cereal boxes or break into my house to put it there?"

"Maybe you should let her interview you." Tucker said.

"No. They`ll take my words and twist them until they have the story of their career." Sam hated reporters.

"Clark didn`t." Tucker stated.

"Who`s Clark?"

"A reporter from the Daily Planet. I let him interviewed me."

"What! Why did you do that? What did you tell him?"

"I couldn`t help it Sam, he brought homemade apple pie. And he didn`t even ask about Reaper, he wanted to know how Danny and I became friends and if I ever felt unsafe being friends with him."

"So you didn`t tell him anything important?" Sam asked.

"Nope, just some stories from when we went to middle school. He was really nice... although he got a bit nervous when I told him a joke about his last name."

"His last name? What`s up with it?"

"His name is Clark Kent."

"Kent... isn`t that the name Danny sometimes mumbles when he`s stargazing?"

"Yep, I told him that and he mumbled something about babysitting."

The school bell ringed signaling the begin of the school day.

"Good morning class. I see we all made it today even tough Amity is being invaded by reporters. Although they are annoying we should be glad that for once we`re not being invaded by ghost or GIW agents." Mister Lancer said. "Anyway, Today we`ll discuss..."

"**Good morning planet earth. Are you ready for Today`s episode?**"

"Oh for goodness sake. I`m trying to teach here."

"**To bad because I`m trying to entertain.**"

"Wait, you can hear me?"

"**Yes but I`m not here to talk to you. Sam Manson and Tucker Folly, I have a few questions about your friend.**"

"Why should we answer anything you ask for?" Sam asked.

"**Because in future episodes I`ll reveal just how good Danny is at being a criminal.**"

This made Sam and Tucker uncomfortable. "Ask away." Tucker said.

"**First question. What the hell is wrong with him? I was just editing footage for future episodes and I`ve seen him do things that would make you question his sanity.**"

Sam answered this. "He Spent two years fighting criminals, villains and ghosts on his own. Twenty-four hours a day seven days a week and still managed to get a passing grade for his school work. You`ll have to be insane to do something like that."

"**Did Reaper steal to get his equipment?**"

"To put it bluntly, yes. But most of the money went to the Amity Damage Fund in the form of anonymous donations. If Danny didn`t steal Amity would`ve been gone years ago."

"**Does he have a girlfriend?"**

"What?" Sam asked.

"**Yeah, that one is from the forums. There are several topics about his romantic interests. So would you answer the question?**"

Sam did not answer the question but Paulina did. "Ew, gross! Fenton only dated the goth freak for a few months but they broke up because they realized how gross they were. Who would what to go out with Fenton?"

"**Well, on this forum alone, approximately three million users.**"

"Three million girls?" Sam whispered but was heard by the world.

"**No, Three million users. ninety-one percent is female and the other nine percent is male. So why did you breakup?**"

Sam pushed the surprise away and answered the question. "We broke up after the Day of the red suits. We had more important things to worry about then our relationship and when things calmed down we realized that we chanced too much to love each other again. So we stayed Friends."

"**I see. Well that`s it for today's interview let's start the episode.**"

The image on the screen changed to that of Raven and Danny sitting in the park.

_"So you want us to be the villains and defeat the Teen Titans?" _Danny asked.

_"__**Yes, you`ll have to defeat the Titans in a epic dramatic fight that will leave them broken.**__"_

_"Uh... Bob? You do realize that what you`re asking is impossible?" _

**_"Why would it be impossible?"_**

_"Because crime and drama don`t mix. It`s why villains constantly lose. For instance it would be a lot easier to kill the Titans in cold blood then it would be to defeat them dramatically. One well placed pipe bomb and __**boom**__ they`re dead."_

**_"I don`t want them dead I want them defeated."_**

_"And I`m telling you that it is impossible to win dramatically."_

**_"Well, sucks to be you then. Because you and Raven need to make it happen."_**

_"Or else?" Danny asked._

A hologram of the Titans bound to chairs popped up in the park.

**_"Or else I will electrocute the real Titans."_**

_"N__**o! W**__e`ll __**do i**__t!" _Raven said while her surroundings exploded in dark energy.

**_"Good, any questions?"_**

_"What are the rules?" Danny asked while thinking of Walker._

_"__**Only that you`ll eventual have to defeat the Titans in a dramatic battle. I don`t care how you do it, just make it epic. You may begin.**__"_

When Control Freak left, Danny looked at how Raven was holding up. She was shaking and a dark aura was surrounding her.

_"Rachel, go find a place in the park to meditate."_ Danny said as he walked away.

_"__**Wh**__er__**e do**__ yo__**u**__ th__**ink yo**__u`r__**e goin**__g?" _

_"I`m going to get some basic things we`ll need. I`m also going to blow of some steam. Here, take the bags with you."_

_"W__**hen wil**__l y__**ou be**__ ba__**ck**__?"_

_"Don`t know. Depends on how lucky I am."_

With that Danny left Raven and walked towards a populated area. When he left the park he saw that he was close to a shopping mall_. "Convenient, but not just yet."_ He walked to the parking lot and spotted his target. A blond pregnant woman somewhere in her mid twenties struggling with getting her groceries in her station wagon. _"That will do."_

The viewers of the world grew tense. What was Fenton planning to do.

Danny walked towards the woman and said _"Need some help?"_

The woman made a little jump as she didn`t see or hear Danny approaching. She looked at Danny and saw his friendly smile and sky blue eyes. She decided to trust him. _"Yeah, that would be nice. But be careful, you might strain your back."_

_"Don`t worry about me I`m sturdier then I... __**Is that five gallons of mayonnaise!?**__ "_

The woman blushed. _"I`m pregnant damn it! If I want to eat huge quantities of mayonnaise I have the right to do it." _

_"Sorry, Sorry, it surprised me that's all. where do you want me to put it?"_

The woman blushed more. _"Next to the chocolate fruits."_

Danny picked up the jug of mayonnaise and made it look like he had trouble lifting it. _"Who would even buy something like this?... oh right... Sorry." _He set the jug on the edge of the station wagon and looked for the chocolate fruit to place the jug beside. When he found the chocolate fruits he looked over his shoulder and gave the woman a look that said 'Really? Five pounds of chocolate fruits? '

The woman's face color now resembled that of a tomato. _"Aren`t you supposed to be in school?"_

_"Nope, I`m on vacation. Why are you shopping without someone to help you?"_

_"Well, my brother is working right now and I got bored at home. Also we ran out off mayonnaise."_

_"You live with your brother?"_

_"Yes, sometimes things don`t go like you hoped they would."_

_"I understand."_

The woman was going to ask how he could possibly understand but then she saw a look in his eyes. A look that no teenager should have. She suddenly felt very young compared to the teenager._"Do you need some help?" _The woman said it before she realized it.

Danny smiled. _"Actually yes. Do you know where the bad parts of this city are? I`m not familiar with this city and I don`t want to accidently walk into a bad neighborhood."_

The woman walked to the driver's seat of her car and pulled a map from underneath it. She got a pen from her pocket and started to draw on the map. _"These are the places where people get mugged. Here people get raped and finally in this zone you`ll find a lot of shady people selling shady products."_

_"Wow, that is more info then is was expecting." _Danny reached to get the map but his hand got slapped away.

_"I`m not done yet. This is where I live and underneath it you`ll find my cell phone number. My name is Stacy Dutchman and If you ever need someone to talk to you can always come to me."_

Danny had to take a moment to process what the woman was saying because he couldn`t believe it. _"You don`t even know my name."_

_"No but I can see what kind of person you are. Good people are getting pretty damn rare these days, so I`ll be damned if I won`t help one in need."_

_"I don`t need anything. I`m fine."_

_"Bullshit! You got eyes that I`ve only seen with war veterans and you aren`t even done with High School. I`m not going to force you to do anything but just keep in mind that there are people out there that care." _Stacy gave Danny the map.

Danny just stood there not knowing how to react._ "My name is Danny."_

_"Well Danny, thank you for helping me with my groceries." _Stacy walked towards Danny and gave him a hug. _"Good luck." _When she released the hug it looked like Danny was turned into stone.

Danny watched as Stacy drove away in her station wagon. He didn`t move until the car was out of sight.

After a few moment Danny realized he was crying. _"No! Fenton, pull yourself together. You have work to do." _He wiped the tears from his face and started walking to his next destination.

/

_"W__**hen wil**__l y__**ou be**__ ba__**ck**__?" Raven asked._

_"Don`t know. Depends on how lucky I am." Danny said before he walked away._

When Raven couldn`t see Danny anymore she started to think of a good place to meditate. One place popped into her mind, it was by the pond.

As she walked to the pond she realized how much control she lost. Normally she would feel all the life around her as she walked this path but now she could feel nothing.

Arriving at the pond she saw that she was not alone. Sitting there by the pond was a old man with a fishing rod. Raven wanted to leave but on closer inspection she saw that the man was very calm. She decided she could try to meditate here.

_"Sir, would you mind if I were to meditate here?" Raven asked._

_"Nope, as long as you don`t scare the fish away."_

Raven gave a nod and sat ten feet away from the fisherman. Starting the meditation she o so desperately needed, Raven soon fell into a trance that calmed her mind. She didn`t know how long it took but she eventually felt control come back to her mind. Her emotions stabilized, her demonic power locked away and the power of her soul flowing through her body. When she reached levels of control that she would normally need to survive one of Beast Boy`s jokes she started to sense her surroundings. The breathing of the trees, the movement of the insects, the swimming of the fish...

Raven broke out of her trance. She noticed that the sun had moved a considerable amount. Hours must have passed but the fisherman was still sitting in the exact location he sat in before.

_"Sir?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You do realize that there are no fish in this pond?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"Then why do you fish here?"_

_"I don`t like fish." _The man said.

_"Why do you fish if you don`t like fish?"_

_"Because I like fishing."_

_"Don`t you need fish for it to be fishing?"_

_"No. One could fish all day even if he didn`t catch a single fish."_

_"Wouldn`t that be pointless?"_

_"Maybe. Do you have a hobby Miss?"_

_"I like to read and meditate."_

_"For what reason do you read?"_

_"To gather information."_

_"Is it the information that makes reading enjoyable for you?"_

Raven thought about that. _"No, it is the reading itself that is enjoyable."_

_"So you could read all day without gathering any information. It would be enjoyable but wouldn`t it be pointless? Same for meditation and fishing."_

_"But with meditation it is the enlightenment that I enjoy not the meditation."_

_"Well with fishing it is also the enlightenment I enjoy. I sit here in this peaceful environment contemplating the mysteries of everyday life if it is my own or someone else. One could spend an eternity exploring the realm that is the great unknown but when one finds even the slightest of discoveries they can turn out to be gigantic. For the great unknown is less frightening when one is able to share his vision of reality."_

Raven could feel her interest grow as she listened to the old man.

_"Yesterday a man came by. The man was troubled by a broken heart and asked me for my wisdom. I showed him that his heart was like this pond moving on the surface but calm at the bottom. Then I gave him advice. The best advice I have given anyone in all my life. Advice inspired by twenty years of fishing at this pond."_

_"What was it? What was the advice?" _

_"There are plenty more fish in the sea!" The man shouted._

When Raven fully understood what the man said she face palmed herself so hard that it left a mark.

_"You should`ve seen the look on his face. It was hilarious." _Said the old man as he stood up to walk away. _"Miss Might I give you the advice to enjoy the pointless things in life. Because in the end those are the things you`ll laugh at the most." _And the man walked away.

Raven still sat in her meditation pose contemplating what the old man said. She realized that it was pointless to do so and decided to continue her meditation. _"I wonder what Fenton is doing."_

And the screen turned to black.

**"So! That was today`s episode. See you next week." **With that Control Freak left.

Sam and Tucker were getting worried. They never seen Danny cry so something must have finally snapped inside of him.

"Well, seeing that I might as well throw my lesson plans out of the window. Today`s assignment will be to write a report on today`s episode. Any questions?" Lancer asked.

No one said anything.

"Good. You may begin."


	8. Dont be so negative

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans._

Chapter 8 Don`t be so negative.

Beast Boy was on the phone. "No Robin, we can handle the city until Titans east arrives. Yes, I`ll make sure Starfire won`t use the credit cards. No, I won`t touch your stuff. Yes, I have watered your cactus... What do you mean I shouldn`t have watered it? It has a schedule? Why does your cactus have a schedule? Oh... I didn`t know that. I`ll get you a new cactus. So how`s Amity Park? Fan girls... They stole your cape? Ebay? Wow, two thousand dollars? Damn, that sucks. How are the Fentons doing? No progress. Raven would have known what to do. Starfire is getting impatient, she wants her friend back. Anyway, I need to go. Yeah she`s making that horrible cream that tastes like toenails. So see you in two days." And Beast Boy ended the call.

**"So the Titans are leaving Jump City?"**

"Hi bob. And yes, we are going to safe Raven."

**"Nope, you are not. I`ve seen the blueprints for the Fenton Portal and I agree that it can penetrate into my dimension but there is one problem. They don`t know which dimension is mine."**

"They`ll find something."

**"It would take centuries to calculate the dimensional drift. So no it`s not going to happen."**

Starfire hovered into the living room. "Friend Beast Boy who are you talking... You! Human of many calories return my Raven or suffer at the hand of righteous consequences!"

**"Did you say your Raven?"**

"I have missed many opportunities to hug my Raven and for every missed event I`ll deliver a strike that your offspring will remember."

"Uh? Starfire, I don`t think he`s going to have any offspring."

"Then I`ll punch him in the face!"

**"So, Starfire? You are Raven`s friend, Right?"**

"How dare you question my friendship with Friend Raven."

**"Then you should know if Raven had any relationships before."**

"Of course I do. Friend Raven had a book she loved. But the book lied and was actually a dragon. Raven dumped him."

**"...Beast Boy, Could you explain that for me?"**

"I think his name was Malcior or something. Raven was really sad afterwards."

**"That doesn`t make it any more understandable for me... So the dragon was the only one she loved?"**

"Yeah, why do you want to know?"

**"Because the internet wants to know. Did you know that Raven has many fan sites. And some of them are for adults only."**

Beast Boy blushed. "I might have visited a few sites."

**"Oh? Then you`re going to love today`s episode. It has some fan service in it. Let the episode begin."**

The image on screen changed to that of Danny Fenton walking through a shady neighborhood.

_"Good morning sir. Have a wonderful day." _Danny said to a random man passing him. Normally this would not have been strange but because he said it to a man that had several knifes on his belt it became weird.

Danny has been doing this routine for a few hours now. He would make himself appear as weak and clueless as possible and when a mugger thought he had a easy prey Danny would kick the living daylight out of him and take all the money the mugger had.

_"This is taking forever."_ Danny whispered to himself. All his encounters were with muggers but what Danny was hoping for was a gang member.

He walked past a storage facility and saw a few guys hanging around in the alley. When Danny saw that they were all wearing the same golden ring around there middle finger Danny knew he found what he was looking for _"Bingo."_

He walked into the ally and said. _"Excuse me sirs. But can I ask for some directions. You see, I was exploring Jump City and got lost in its complexity. Could you point me to the Hilton Hotel?"_

The guys looked at Danny and thought the same thing. They pulled out their weapons and pointed them at Danny. _"Kid you just made a mistake you`re not going to forget. Now handover all your valuables."_

Danny saw the weapons and realized what he was dealing with. _"Damn it. You`re just bunch of wannabe gangsters. Never mind, just continue playing your little game_." Danny turned on his heels and started to walk away but he was stopped.

_"Kid you have no idea who you`re talking to. I`m the crystal dragon, the best drug dealer in Jump City."_

Danny was taken aback by the sheer stupidity of the man holding his shoulder. _"Did you just really admit to being a drug dealer. Wow... I`ve seen some stupid fucks in Amity but they are geniuses compared to you. You even gave your criminal name. Damn... If you are the best in Jump then the Teen Titans are either doing their job really well or really poorly."_

The man didn`t like what Danny was saying. _"Oke kid, You asked for it." _The man prepared to punch his brass knuckled fist trough Danny`s head but before he could deliver the punch he fell to the ground in pain. Danny had kicked him in the balls.

_"Well, who of you idiots can tell me where your headquarters is?"_ Danny sighed when the others started to attack him. _"Fine, I`ll fight. Switchblade guy, your form is crap. See! One kick to your kneecaps and your down. Gun guy you need a diet, I can practically hear your heart pumping the lard trough your veins. You are also so incredibly slow that I was able to steal your gun before you could fire it. Katana dude, I like your weapon and I`m probably going to take it with me. You swing your weapon like it`s a baseball bat, easily predictable and therefore I can take it right out of your hands. Yep, I`m going to take this katana with me. So, Cristal Dragon or whatever, time for you to get from the ground and tell me where your base of operations is."_

The Drug dealer looked up and saw that the boy he thought was weak pointed a gun to his head. _"It's here!" _The man said with fear. He pointed to a door at the end of the ally.

_"Wait!? Are you kidding me? You tried to mug someone in front of your headquarters. Have you never heard the saying don`t shit where you eat? And why would drug dealers even be mugging people... Never mind just open the door and walk with me."_

The man did what he was told. He didn`t want to mess with the kid that took down his partners in a few seconds. _"We rented this warehouse."_

_"On your own name?" _ Danny asked.

_"Uh? Yeah." _The man said as he let Danny into the warehouse.

_"The Teen Titans have it easy. I wish my criminals were this stupid." _Danny looked around the warehouse and spotted a few interesting things._ "Well I see two things of interest. First is the safe." _He walked to the safe and started to pry at the lock with the lock pick he had with him. _"You know, safes aren`t that safe anymore. We live in the age of super powered beings that could rip these things open or phase right trough them. If you want to keep something safe it`s better to keep it at an unknown location."_

The criminal watched hopelessly as the boy opened his safe.

_"Wow... Oke... I wasn`t expecting that amount of money. There has to be at least a hundred thousand dollars here... __**You stored a hundred thousand dollars in a hundred dollar safe!?**__ Ugh... I don`t care. However I do care about that RV there, so tell me what stupid thing you were planning to do with it."_

The criminal was tired of being called stupid all the time so he started to brag. _"I`ll have you know that that RV is a work of bureaucratic genius. It is legally purchased but untraceable in the system. All the paper work around this RV is perfect and will cause no problems during criminal activities ."_

_"Really? What are you going to use it for?"_

_"We`re going to convert it into a meth lab so we can..."_

_"Let me stop you right there. That is a bad idea."_

_"Why would it be a bad idea. You can relocate your operation whenever you want. It`s perfect."_

_"Uhm... How do I say this so even you will understand. Oke... Meth labs leave behind a smell that dogs can detect. You are planning to drive a meth lab through a City that has a hero that can turn into a dog. You`ll be advertising your new meth lab to the Teen Titans and then Robin will be looking for vehicles that could transport the equipment. He will find your RV, follow it and then you`ll end up in jail."_

_"Crap." _Said the drug dealer.

_"Don`t worry I`ll buy it from you." _Danny said.

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, I`ll give you roughly a hundred thousand dollars for it."_

_"Why do I have the feeling that you`re going to pay me with my own money."_

_"Don`t be so negative. I`m giving you your money in exchange for a RV that is useless to you. That is a good deal seeing the situation you`re in."_

The criminal thought about this. He knew the boy could walk away with the money and there would be nothing he could do about it. _"If I give you the keys and the paperwork for the RV do you promise to leave."_

_"Sure." _

_"Alright here are the keys, the paperwork is inside the RV."_

_"Thanks. Anyway it was a pleasure doing business with you." _Danny shook the criminal`s hand and gave genuine smile. And then the smile went wicked. Danny pointed the gun at the criminal`s head and said. _"Now put the money in some bags and load them in my RV."_

_"What!? We had a deal!"_

_"Yeah, but I didn`t say anything about the money."_

_"You evil bastard."_

_"Don`t be so negative. I`m giving you your life in exchange for money that is useless to you if you`re dead. That is a good deal seeing the situation you`re in."_

The world watched as Danny made the criminal load all his money into the RV he owned just a few minutes ago. There were many opinions of this situation. Some felt bad for the criminal others thought he deserved it. And then there were the criminals of Amity Park that were angry at Danny for being so pleasant towards the drug dealer.

When all the money was loaded in the RV Danny jumped towards the drug dealer and punched him unconscious. _"That went better then I was expecting. I even got a nice katana out off it." _He said to went inside the RV and started the engine. _"Time to go shopping."_

/

Raven finished her meditation a few hours ago and decided to entertain herself with the duffle bags Danny left behind. She found all sorts of weapons and gadgets that she didn`t know how to operate although some of them reminded her of Robins gear. She eventually found some books that she have been reading ever since she found them. They where journals written by Danny, first she was uncomfortable with reading these books but after reading a few chapters she fell in love with them.

The Book Of Fun By Danny Fenton showed all the things Danny enjoyed in the world. Although she found some of these things to be weird she could identify with the way he described his friends.

She was currently reading the Journal Of Angry Rants By Danny Fenton. It contained all the things that annoyed Danny ranging from spoiled milk to political matters. She loved the entry about the Justice League because it described the same feelings she had towards the group of heroes.

After reading a few random pages she decided to start with the last book, Reaper`s Journal. She already had guessed that Danny was either a hero or a villain but this book proved that he was both. There were lists of criminals and what patterns they followed. Addresses of dealers in the black market. Weaknesses of local villains. And blackmail to use against corporations. This book reminded her of one of Robins notebooks, full of paranoia and borderline insanity.

She decided to search for the abnormality that she found in the other books. In the Book Of Fun she found the entry on her fifteenth birthday to be disturbing. It was just one line but it made her feel uncomfortable. It said: Nothing fun happened today.

In the Journal Of Angry Rants she found the line: I rather not talk about it. Raven was starting to feel dread because no one should have remembered that day. It was impossible.

So now she was nervously searching Reaper`s Journal for the day she hoped to forget. When she found it she dropped the book in shock. There was a picture. A horrible picture. There stood Danny Fenton in the middle of several statues, he was holding a sign that said: Never forget them.

_"They must be his family... Oh Azar, he saw it... he saw them die and thought it was the end."_

Raven read the text below the picture. _"Everyone died and then came back to life. Not good for the mental health. I`m not going to tell Jazz about it. She deserves her sleep."_

After Raven calmed down a bit she started to think about how this was possible. _"The end of all things mortal... You cannot be human but there is still a human quality in your aura. You must be a hybrid between a human and a immortal being. Your aura isn`t demonic, its more... spiritual. So that would mean..."_

Raven stopped when she sensed someone approach. She recognized the aura and quickly put everything back in the bags.

_"Rachel? Where are you Rachel? I can smell the deer meat so I know you`re close."_

_"I`m here, and I threw the meat in a garbage bin because without your ice powers it started to reek."_

Danny walked past the bushes. _"There you are. I hope I didn`t take too long."_

_"No, I entertained myself."_

_"So you liked my journals?"_

Raven got a guilty look on her face.

_"Don`t worry. I wanted you to read them so you`ll get to know me better. So, what do you think?"_

_"We have a few things in common."_

_"I`ll have to take your word for it because I still don`t know you very well. Anyway, follow me to our new home."_

_"You got a house?"_

_"RV."_

_"Where did you get a RV?"_

_"I bought it from a drug dealer."_

_"Where did you get the money to buy it?"_

_"Stole it from a drug dealer."_

_"Was this the same drug dealer?"_

_"Yep."_

For the first time in a few years Raven let out a laugh. _"That is evil." Raven chuckled._

_"So evil things make you laugh?" _Danny asked.

_"Only if it`s a special kind of evil."_

_"Yeah, It`s the only kind of evil I allow myself to do. A few years ago I discovered that I was a natural at villainy. It was so much easier to be evil then to be good so I decided to use evil for good. But no matter how much good I did there was always this desire to change the game. That I should let my standards go and go full evil on everyone that got in my way. Luckily I promised my friends that I would never do that, and I take promises very seriously."_

Raven thought about the impulses that came with her demonic heritage. _"I sometimes __**accidently**__ hurt the criminals on purpose because it makes me feel better. I`m not a sadist or anything I just have these instincts that don`t go away until I fulfill them. I try to channel them into something positive but it always boils down to the same thing, being evil. My friends are the primary reason why I control these instincts."_

_"What is your other reason?" Danny asked._

_"I don`t want to be a demon."_

Danny got a sad look on his face. _"Me nether." _The sad look disappeared when Raven glanced in his direction. _"We`re here. So, What do you think?"_

_"It looks modern."_

_"Yep, not even a month old. And we saved it from becoming a meth lab."_

_"It was going to be a meth lab? But beast Boy could..."_

_"I know. Already told that to the dealer. Go look in the bedroom in the back, I got you some clothes."_

_"Uh... Thanks." _Raven wasn`t that happy with Danny picking out her clothes since there was a reason why she always wore a leotard. Because of her demonic genetics her measurements were very unusual. Every time Starfire dragged her along for the weekly shopping spree she returned empty handed because none of the clothes would feel comfortable. Raven would sometimes envy Starfire because even if she was a alien she had a more human figure then Raven had.

Raven walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. _"Stupid demon blood, now I have to be uncomfortable for an unknown period of time." _She looked at the bed and saw seven sets of clothing lying on top of it. _"At least they look nice." _Raven was surprised to see that Danny chose clothing she liked but then she remembered that he had a goth girl for a friend.

_"Let's get this over with." _Raven pulled the shirt she borrowed from Danny over her head revealing that she wasn`t wearing anything underneath. She picked up a bra from the bed and looked at it. _"24f... I didn`t know they sold them in this size." _She put on the bra and discovered that it was a perfect fit. She moved around to test how it felt. _"Unbelievable. Four years of intensive Starfire shopping and not a single bra that fits. One random kidnapping experience and a guy gives me seven bras that fit like a glove. How the hell did he even know my size! I didn`t even know my size!" _Pushing the thought of Danny being a super pervert to the back of her mind, she continued to dress herself up.

She removed the borrowed pants and finally replaced the boxers she had been wearing for over three days with the panties that laid on the bed. _"Perfect fit. Fenton, when I`m done you better have a good explanation for this or so help me."_

As she expected the purple striped T-shirt and the dark blue pants were the perfect size. She stormed out of the bedroom and out of the RV. _"Fenton!"_

_"What? You don`t like the clothes?" Danny asked._

_"No, I like them. I was just wondering how the hell you knew all my measurements."_

_"Oh. I didn`t."_

_"Then why is everything a perfect fit?"_

_"I got your clothes custom-made."_

_"What?"_

_"I went to some fancy ass French tailor and said I wanted seven sets of clothing for Raven Of The Teen Titans within three hours."_

_"... And he said yes?"_

_"No, not at first but then I emptied a bag of money on his desk and he started to move like the wind. He called in all his employees and started to research your body with pictures from the internet. Did you know that there are a lot of adult sites dedicated to you. There was even a twenty megapixel photo of your ass, not to mention the thirty megapixel photo of..."_

Danny couldn`t finish that sentence because a garbage bin blew up and he didn`t want to risk the RV being destroyed so he decided to stop teasing Raven... For now.

_"Anyway, after he calculated your measurements he started to design a civilian look for you. They worked like you wouldn`t believe and got the order done twenty minutes before the deadline."_

Raven was amazed at the story but then remembered one of the reasons why she never went to a tailor. _"How much did it cost."_

_"Eighty thousand dollars."_

_"Wh__**at!? Yo**__u spe__**nd eigh**__ty thou__**sand doll**__ars __**on m**__y clo__**thes!? **__"_

_"No, your clothes are ten thousand dollars per set. So I`ve spend seventy thousand dollars on your clothes."_

_"Then what is the last ten thousand used for?"_

_"I also ordered some costumes that may come in handy in the near future. They`ll be done in a few days, I`ll tell you about them when we discuss how we`re going to beat the Titans."_

Raven`s face went neutral when she was reminded of what she had to do. _"I have some ideas but we still have a lot of planning to do."_

_"Well, Better get started then or do you want a shower first?"_

The look on Raven`s face clearly showed what she wanted. _"I want a shower."_

And the screen went black.

**"so Beast Boy, did you enjoy the fan service?"**

Beast Boy didn`t respond but he didn`t have to because his face was red instead of green.

**"Yep, this is going to increase forum activity."**

Suddenly the phone started ringing.

Beast Boy answered the phone. "Titan Tower how may I help you? Oh hi Rob... oke... Control Freak, Robin wants you to know that if you ever show nude images of Raven again he`s going to... Dude! I can`t say that, I`m on television... No, I won`t put you on speaker... Fine, Control Freak you better not do that to Raven again or Robin will do something that would make you wish you were dead. And I mean it. You`ll wish you had a gun to shoot yourself in the head. So You`re warned... What?... Oh... Robin says that it isn`t a warning, It is a promise. And he is very serious about promises. "

**"I`ll keep that in mind. See you at the next episode."**


	9. is it a trap?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans._

Chapter 9 is it a trap?

**"Hello. As you all know by now my name is Control Freak. Usually I would take this time to interview a person that is close to either Raven or Daniel but today I will do something different. It has come to my attention that some people were troubled by the partial nudity of Raven in the last episode. I understand that such images could be seen as inappropriate. And therefore I like to say to all the people that were bothered by my decision of showing that particular imagery... Sucks to be you! Ha! Did you really think I would care? No seriously?"**

**"Anyway, time to answer a few questions I found on the forums. Question number one. Are you going to show Raven in the nude more often?"**

**"Would love to... But the answer is no. I used a sonic analyzer to decipher Robins threat and I can tell you that Beast Boy was right... Those words in that particular order may never be spoken on television."**

**"Question number two. Will there be any Fenton fan service? Well... Robin didn`t say anything about Daniel. So maybe."**

**"Question number three. What are Raven and Danny? I overheard Raven talking about demon blood a couple of times, so I think she`s some sort of human daemon hybrid. As for Daniel. Well... I`m not sure but Raven is speculating that he is some kind of human immortal hybrid. But she doesn`t know what kind of immortal."**

**"That are the questions for today. Hope you enjoy today`s episode."**

The episode started with a view of the Teen Titans having breakfast. The people of the world realized that these Titans were from the other dimension because they saw Raven haven some tea beside Cyborg.

Robin was staring at his fried bacon deep in thought.

_"Hey Rob? What`s the matter?" _Beast Boy asked.

Robin returned from his thoughts. _"Oh. Sorry Beast Boy, I was just thinking about what happened these past few days"_

_"Really? But nothing happed for a week."_

_"Precisely. That just doesn`t happen without a reason. No villains, no Robbers, no muggers or drug dealers. Money just vanishes from the criminal circulation and no one knows anything to the point that they must be threatened by someone to keep their mouth shut. Something big is happening and we have no idea what it is."_

_"Robin! What did I say about paranoia at the breakfast table." _Cyborg said.

_"The only crime at the breakfast table should be Raven`s cooking."_

In the background a lamp exploded with dark energy. _"Although I don`t like that saying I do agree with its meaning. Robin, you need to eat. The last time you mentioned a conspiracy theory at this table you lost ten pounds because you forgot to take care of yourself." _Raven said.

_"There are more important things to worry about than food. Who knows what`s out there plotting our demise. We need to plan, we need to prepare, we need to... what are you doing?"_

_"You are clearly going to resist so I`m getting the hose." _Raven started to walk from the table.

_"No! I`ll eat, see I am eating my bacon. No hose required. Please don`t ever do that to me again." _Robin had some bad memories of the last time his friends made him eat properly. Although properly isn`t the right word.

_"Good, after breakfast you can be as paranoid as you want to be but now is a time of peace" _Raven sat back at her spot at the table and continued sipping her tea.

Al was well in the Titan tower until the phone ringed.

Cyborg looked at the phone in fear. _"No... It can`t be... I changed our number yesterday. It can`t be him, please don`t let it be __**him**__."_

Although most of the Titans were looking at the phone in horror, Starfire had a different reaction. _"Yes! I was afraid he stopped calling us."_ Starfire flew to the phone and answered it. _"Hello? Friend telemarketer, it is good to hear from you. Yes I am interested in subscribing to The Weekly Fungus Journal. Free samples!? Thank you so much."_

Robin looked at Cyborg. _"You said that you took care of it. So why is that dammed telemarketer still calling us?"_

_"I don`t know what to tell you Rob. Yesterday I changed our number to a super secret number. I have no idea how he got it."_

_"So, what are we going to do now?" Raven asked._

_"The next time he calls we make sure that it is one of us that answers and not Starfire." Robin said._

_"Robin? May I borrow the card of credit?" Starfire asked._

Robin sighed. _"I`m sorry Star but we can`t have anymore subscriptions. And you already have a few subscriptions to fungus related magazines."_

_"But this one gets delivered on Friday." Starfire whined._

_"I`m sorry but it is not going to happen." _Robin hated to disappoint Starfire, It felt like kicking a puppy.

_"Friend telemarketer, Robin won't let me buy your glorious product. You don`t have to apologize, it is Robin that is at fault. Good bye." _The sadness that Starfire emitted when she let go of the receiver was almost visible as a dark cloud hovering above her head. But that cloud vanished when the phone ringed again. _"I`ll get it." _Starfire said as she reached for the phone`s receiver. But before she could reach it Raven teleported to the phone and answered it.

_"Hello, is this the telemarketer that has been calling us nonstop for over a week? Yes this is Raven and I would appreciate it if you stopped calling us and... really? The complete set for only a hundred dollars? Free delivery. Hold on I`ll ask... Robin can I borrow the credit card?"_

The Titans sitting at the breakfast table were looking at Raven with their mouths wide open.

Raven suddenly realized what happened. _"Damn you`re good. But your days of tyranny are over. From this moment onwards no Titan will ever buy anything from you again so you better stop calling us because it will be pointless." _Raven ended the call by smashing down the receiver.

_"It can`t be that easy to get rid of him." _Robin said. And he was right because only moments after Raven ended the call the phone rang again.

_"We need to get out of here." _Cyborg said._ "The park. Let`s go to the park for a picnic. It will be relaxing."_

_"Yeah, we could play some catch." _Beast Boy said as he turned into a dog.

_"Then it`s decided, we are going to the park." _

_/_

The scene changed and now the surroundings looked like that of a storage warehouse. In this warehouse sat Raven and Danny working on their separate projects.

**_"Oke... I gave you guys some privacy when you were planning to take down the Titans so that things would be surprising when they happened. I have no idea what you two are up to."_**

_"Oh hi Bob. You want me to give you a spoiler?" Danny asked._

**_"No. But I`m curious what the point is of all the telemarketing."_**

_"I`ll explain at the park. Rachel, how`s that energy beacon coming along?"_

_"Just a few more hours. I still need to somehow get purified ectoplasm."_

_"How, much?"_

_"About half a liter."_

_"I could get some from the Fenton Riffles... Did you just use the metric system? Is magic based on metric?"_

_"That depends on where the magic is from. On Azarath we use the metric system. Most European magic also uses the metric system. So I usually use metric for magic."_

_"Huh, who knew."_

**_"Maybe I want just one spoiler. Why are you building missiles?"_**

_"I`m planning to launch these missiles."_

**_"Ugh...Could you be a bit more specific because I knew you were going to launch them."_**

_"I`m planning to launch these missiles at the Teen Titans."_

**_"Fine! Don`t tell me. Like I care." _**

_"Don`t worry Bob, in a few hours you`ll see what they`re meant for."_

_/_

Robin loved the park.

He loved how parents took their children to the park.

How the children played in the park in peace.

And how those children would react when they saw teenage superheroes in the park.

It were moments like these that he remembered why he chose the hero life.

_"I see that the park has cured you from your excess paranoia." Raven said._

_"For the most part. Those children that ran from us screaming about grenades put me on edge."_

_"Understandable, They looked right at you when they started screaming."_

_"I don`t even own grenades. But it doesn`t matter, as long as children can play in the park without fear I know that I did a good job."_

_"Seems that the kids are also having fun playing." _Raven said as she referred to Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire.

_"Yeah, I`ll light the barbeque so Cyborg can continue."_

As Robin manned the barbeque Raven took a break from her book to look at the rest of the Titans playing with a Frisbee. She always thought it was funny how Beast Boy would subconsciously change between different types of dogs to get a better angle on the flying Frisbee. Her peaceful thoughts however where disturbed when the Frisbee got covered in dark energy and changed course to ram into the head of an unsuspecting jogger at high speed.

_"Ugh..." _Said the jogger as he collapsed to the ground.

The Titans wasted no time and all ran towards the fallen jogger.

_"Sir, are you alright?" Raven asked as she was the first to be at the man`s side because she teleported._

_"I... Is this heaven... Are you a angel... Angels are beautiful."_

Raven would have blushed at the comment if she wasn't in complete shock. The man lying before her looked identical to Robin without his mask. He even wore a red, yellow and green outfit so he looked even more like Robin. _"Sir, do you know where you are."_

_"Ugh... Yeah, I`m in the park. Damn, got a bit spacey. What hit me?"_

Then the other Titans came. _"Yeah Raven, what hit him? I saw that Frisbee get covert in your magic so what gives?" _Beast Boy said.

_"It wasn`t me... I think... It was my energy signature but I didn`t do it." _Raven was confused as to what happened.

_"Doesn`t matter... No one got hurt... I`ll be on my way then." _The jogger stood up and wobbled around a bit before falling to the ground again.

Robin signed. _"Sir, I`m afraid that you`ll need to take it easy for a while. Here, let me help you."_ Robin helped the man to stand and supported him as they walked to the picnic table.

Now that the man and Robin were close to each other could the Titans see the slight difference in their facial structures. _"Dude, this is creeping me out. Maybe he is Robin`s long lost evil twin." Beast Boy said._

_"Why do you think he`s evil?" Starfire asked._

_"He jogs. All joggers are pure evil."_

_"BB, you should really stop listening to those complot theory radio channels. They are making you more paranoid than Robin." _Cyborg said.

_"Mock me all you want but I`m keeping my eye on him."_

When they reached the table Robin put the man down in the seat of the picnic table. _"You can rest with us until you feel better." Robin said._

_"Thank you, that is very kind. So, what are five superheroes doing in the park?"_

_"Having fun and perfectly bbqed meaty goodness. That reminds me, Robin you better not have screwed my grill up or else you`re eating tofu with Beast Boy." _Cyborg threatened.

_"Wow... That is something you usually don`t think about. Superheroes having a BBQ, Just the fact that you guys need to eat at all is shifting my worldview."_

_"Heh, we hear that a lot. Most heroes tend to isolate themselves from the people they are trying to protect. Are we the first heroes you`ve ever met?" Robin asked._

_"No... I`ve met other heroes."_

_"Really? Who?"_

_"Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Zatanna, The Martian..."_

_"Are you joking? How could you have met all of those heroes?"_

_"Well... You need to know them if you`re going to blackmail them."_

There was a silent pause at the Titans just stared at the man. _"What?" _Beast Boy asked.

_"Yeah, they wanted to lock me away for the rest of my life so I blackmailed the living daylight out of them. You could say that they don`t like me very much."_

The Titans looked at Raven to see if the man was telling the truth and by the looks of it, he was. Starfire suddenly realized something. _"Your voice. You are the telemarketer."_

_"That is correct. I knew my number one costumer would recognize me."_

Robins brain suddenly made the connection that the man in front of him was a enemy. _"Why call us? What`s the point."_

_"It is what telemarketers do you know. We call people to..."_

_"That is not what I mean! What is the point of pretending to be a telemarketer."_

_"I had some time to kill while I was building my missiles and capturing all the criminals in Jump."_

_"What are you planning?"_

_"Glad you asked." _Danny pulled a map of Jump City from his pocket and laid it on the picnic table. _"Oke, you`ve got fifteen minutes to stop my attacks on your tower. Attack number one is a summoning circle at the docks. It will summon a demon that will destroy your tower. Attack number two is a laser pointed at your tower. See I numbered it on the map for convenience. Attack number three is a bomb in your tower`s basement. It goes boom. And finally attack number four are several missiles that will blow up your tower. Any questions?"_

_"Why should we believe these attacks are real? You`re just a random jogger that we hit with a Frisbee." Cyborg said._

_"Random you say. Cyborg my good man, in the coming days you`ll realize that noting is random. As for the reason you should believe me." _Raven suddenly gasped. _"You could ask your friend for confirmation."_

_"He`s telling the truth. I can feel a summoning circle charging. It will activate in ten minutes."_

Robin knew what had to be done even though he was playing right in the hands of the enemy. _"We need to split up. Raven you take number one, Beast Boy two, Cyborg three and Starfire four."_

Danny smirked. _"I knew my map would come in handy. First I wanted to color code my attacks but then I realized that numbers would sound cooler."_

_"Titans go!" _Robin ordered. He then looked Danny in the eyes._"Who are you?"_

_"Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I`m Danny."_

_"You have a unusual way of attacking, Danny."_

_"Don`t worry you`ll get used to it. Are you going to eat that?" _Danny asked as he pointed to a tofu burger. _"Heh, I used to hate tofu but after my first bloodbath, meat just didn`t taste to same. Good thing I have a vegan friend that showed me how to be a vegetarian. She wanted me to be a vegan but I just couldn`t live without cheese. Could you live without cheese Robin?"_

_"I know your kind. You once were a normal kid that minded his own business but then the universe decided to give you a impossible task, you did it and broke your mind in the process. I am giving you a chance to stop what you`re doing and to do the right thing."_

_"I am sorry Robin but I can`t do that."_

/

Raven flew through the air towards her destination. She wasn`t quite sure what to think of the current situation but she knew that it was going to be bigger then she could imagine.

Back in the park she saw and felt her own energy but it wasn`t her that used it. And now she was flying towards a very strange energy signature that somehow had her energy mixed in it.

She arrived at the docks and saw what was producing the energy signature.

_"Oh no... Robin."_

Raven turned back and raced back to the park.

/

Beast Boy was currently a hawk searching for his target.

_'If I were a giant laser pointed at the Titan Tower where would I be? ... Probably on a roof.'_

He soared over the rooftops searching desperately for a laser and then he found it. He landed on the roof and changed back to a human.

_"What!? But that's... Why? Oh. ... No. Nononononono. Robin."_

Beast Boy changed into a sparrow and flew back to the park.

/

Cyborg was in his car Racing to the Titan Tower.

_"A bomb. He actually dared to put a bomb in my tower! When this is over I`m going to have some words with this weirdo! And the worst part is that Beast Boy was right. He is evil."_

After breaking some traffic laws and a few laws of physics Cyborg arrived at the tower in time. He parked his car in the basement and didn`t even need to get out of the car because he could see the bomb.

_"What!? Is that a..."_

Cyborg activated his communicator in his arm and contacted Robin. _"Robin it`s a trap!"_

/

Back in the park Robin and Danny were looking up in the sky at the missiles that just launched.

Danny smiled at Robin. _"To be completely honest those are not missiles, they are rockets. When I was young I had a obsession with space and everything that had to do with it. I don`t even remember how many model rockets I`ve made. Never launched one this size before because... well that`s illegal."_

_"They look like they're made of common household materials. What did you use for the reaction chamber."_

_"A can of beans."_

_"... That will never hold. They are going to crash before they reach the tower. This is a trap isn`t it?"_

Robin`s communicator activated. _ 'Robin it`s a trap! The bomb is a clock attached to a potato.' _Cyborg said.

Raven appeared out of a swirl of dark energy. _"Robin it`s a trap. The energy signature was produced by a beacon."_

Beast Boy fell from the sky landing on his feet._ "It`s a trap. The laser pointed at the tower was a toy laser pointer."_

Danny chuckled. _"No, it`s not a trap. That would be too predictable."_

Danny had the Titans full attention but that attention was broken when they heard someone speak behind them.

_"Robin it`s a trap. The energy signature was produc... Oh."_

The Titans were shocked by what they saw. There stood Raven... A Raven having a surprised look on her face as she stared at the other Raven with the Titans.

_"No Raven number two. I already said that this isn`t a trap. It was a diversion so I could sneak in a second Raven." _Danny gave Cyborg a wicked grin. _"I hope you brought enough food for this picnic."_

And then the screen went to black.


	10. It fell apart for the Titans part 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans._

chapter 10 It fell apart for the Titans. part 1.

Jazz Fenton was currently back in Amity Park to give emotional support to her mother.

"I don`t get it Jazz. Why didn`t he tell us? We would have helped him." Maddie said.

"Mom, Danny didn`t want to worry you. Have you seen some of the things he did? Ever since I found out about him my blood pressure has skyrocketed." That was true. Jazz kept a blood pressure journal to keep track of her stress levels. Being the sister of an insane superpower teenager really motivated her to buy stress reliving toys.

"I can`t believe how oblivions I must have been. He probably came home with several injuries and I never noticed. I must be a bad mother."

"Well... There is no denying that. Danny and I love you but to be honest you should've never come close to children let alone have them."

Maddie flinched at the comment. "At least I raised you to be honest. Do you think that after this we can repair our family? I miss the time we could talk to each other about anything no matter how silly."

Jazz gave a sad smile. "We are working on it mom. Project Reaper was our attempt to repair the damage Phantom caused."

"What does Phantom have to do with repairing our family?" Maddie saw the tears stream from her daughter`s eyes. "Jazz what..."

Jazz hugged her mother. "Just a few more weeks Mom. Just wait a few more weeks. We`re almost there. We`ll tell you everything... and then it will finally stop."

Maddie didn`t know why she started crying. Maybe it was because deep down she knew what was happening, maybe it was the tone in her daughters voice or the past three years of secrecy in her family. whatever it was she hugged her daughter back and knew that whatever was going to happen, she`ll be included.

**"Good morning world! Today we`ll have... Oh, you two are crying... and having a family moment... Do you want to talk about it?"**

"Damn it Bob! Don`t you have any sense of timing?"

**"No I do not. I`m probably the record holder for most ruined emotional moments. But that is not important. Do you know a Vlad Masters?"**

Jazz went pale. "Yes... We knew him. He`s dead."

"Good riddance." Maddie said.

**"Good riddance? isn`t that a bit harsh?"**

"Just before he was murdered he threatened my husband to divorce me or else he would use some nonsense evidence to take away our children. Although his dead was brutal, I`m glad he`s gone."

**"I see... He`s back."**

"What?" Jazz whispered.

**"He`s back and almost killed me."**

"What is that supposed to mean?"

**"Precisely as I said it. He broke in my working dimension, destroyed my equipment and nearly killed me."**

"Was he a ghost?"

**"I have no Idea what he was but I lost the ability to communicate with the other dimension. I can still receive video and audio from the other dimension but all my other abilities have been nullified."**

"Maybe, he`s trying to save Danny." Maddie said.

**"No. He has already entered and left the dimension and did something rather interesting."**

"Like what?"

**"Not going to tell. you just have to see it for yourself in today's episode. Yes, I`m going to continue the episodes like nothing happened. **

The screen changed images and revealed the Teen Titans, the second Raven and Danny sitting at a table in a hotel room. They were having breakfast.

_"Starfire, could you pas the mustard. I know it's the last and that I don`t even like mustard but you`re not going to neglect friend telemarketer are you?"_ Danny said with a grin.

Starfire smacked her fists on the table. _"Of all the villains we have faced you are by far the biggest blorpgafar!"_

_"I might be a blorpgafar but at least I`m a blorpgafar that knows which Raven is the real one. Aren`t you supposed to be friends with Raven. If I had a friend that couldn`t even recognize me I would be highly disappointed. You are a very disappointing friend, Starfire."_

That was all that starfire could take and she charged up a starbolt in her palm ready to throw it trough the head of the blorpgafar sitting in front of her.

_"Starfire no! This is the last hotel that would have us. If you fire that starbolt we`ll have to stay in motels." _Robin said as he hold Starfire`s wrist.

_"Yes Starfire, stop being such a nuisance. Sometimes I really don`t know why you're on the team."_ Danny somehow managed to get his hands on the mustard when everyone was looking at Starfire. _"But don`t worry, now that the Titans have two Ravens you can focus all your time on being Robins play toy. Heck you can even explore your weird mustard fetish with him. Let me help." _And with that Danny deposited the mustard all over Robin and Starfire.

_"To hell with hotels. I will kill you!" _Starfire jumped over the table to strangle Danny to dead but discovered that he already was running for his life.

Cyborg groaned. _"How did things get so messed up?"_

It was a legit question. The Titans were currently living in a hotel with two of their most unusual and annoying enemies. And the worst part was that one of those enemies was disguised as a ally so that they didn`t know who to trust.

Robin wiped some mustard from his face. _"I don`t know Cy but I know where it started."_

/ Flashback

Robin was watching his newest enemy through a single sided mirror. What he saw confused him, there he sat, a normal looking civilian that looked slightly incompetent.

Robin knew that whatever this man had planned would be a pain in the ass. Just the way he would smile send waves of annoyance up Robin`s spine.

Cyborg walked in the observation room. _"Rob, how did the interrogation go?"_

_"I learned a lot about him, yet I learned nothing. This guy is constantly switching between high intelligence and childish annoyance. And for some reason I`m starting to like him."_

Cyborg raised a eyebrow at that. _"Starting to like him?"_

_"I like puzzles and this guy makes them at the drop of a hat. I think he has done extensive research on us because the conversation I had with him was tailored to test my ability to read between the lines. And If I read his smile correctly, I passed."_

_"What are we dealing with Rob?"_

_"... I don`t know. How did the tests with the two Ravens go?"_

Cyborg sighed ._"They are identical. Blood work, MRI, X-ray, fingerprints, irises and they both have really ticklish feet."_

_"How is that possible... Clone?"_

_"No. There are no artifacts in her DNA that would suggest a clone. They are both Raven."_

Robin looked at Danny and mumbled. _"What are you planning? What is your next move?"_

That question was answered in the form of a panicking Beast Boy. _"Guys! TV! Remote! __**Bomb!**__"_

_"BB calm down and tell us what is going on."_

_"I wanted to watch some TV but couldn`t find the remote. So I searched and found it under the couch pillows but it wasn`t a remote, it was a bomb."_

_"What kind of bomb?" _Robin asked.

_"This kind!" _Beast Boy said as he showed a rectangular bomb in his hand.

Robin and Cyborg went pale. _"You brought the bomb with you!? What the hell BB!"_

_"I didn`t want to! It`s glued to my hand!" _

_"You wear gloves! Take off your glove you idiot!"_

Beast Boy removed his glove and gave the bomb to Robin. _"Here you go."_

Robin took no time and sprinted into the interrogation room where Danny was. _"What is this?!"_

Danny grinned._ "It looks like a bom..."_

_"No! Fun time is over! You will tell me all about this bomb or else I`ll break your fingers."_

_"Robin? Why are you suddenly so violent?"_

_"Your bomb has the number four on it. There are three other bombs aren't there."_

_"Yep. You have an hour before they`ll activate."_

_"What is the twist? It can`t be this strait forward."_

Danny chuckled. _"You are correct. When they activate they won`t explode, they`ll start a random number generator that will determine when the bomb should go of. It could be today or tomorrow or even over ten years. You`ll never know."_

Robin left the interrogation room and started to give orders to the Titans. _"Beast Boy, You and Cyborg are going to find the bombs. Starfire already is guarding the Ravens so when you come across her tell her to stay where she is." _Robin started to walk away.

_"Rob, what are you going to do?"_

Robin stood still for a moment and turned to look his friend in the eye. _"I`m going to pack our gear and essentials. He won this round."_

_"What do you mean he won? I`m not going to let our tower explode!" Cyborg said._

_"Then find the bombs."_

/ 45 minutes later in the Titan living room.

_"Damn it BB! We need to find the last one!"_

_"I`m trying! But I can't smell it."_

_"Well smell harder! We`ve got bomb one, two and four. We need to find three."_

Starfire was ordered to bring the Ravens to the living room _"Have you checked the fridge? If I lost something I would look in the fridge."_

_"Yes starfire. We`ve looked in the fridge. We have looked everywhere but we can`t find the bomb."_

Robin and Danny dragged the last few bags into the living room. _"There we go. Glad I could help Rob." Danny said._

_"Shut up. You know why I`m letting you help don`t you?"_

_"Yep. And it is pretty clever but it isn`t going to work."_

Robin sighed. _"Well team. I`ve got everything we`ll need packed and booked a room in a hotel. We`re leaving."_

_"What!?"_ The Titans exclaimed.

_"Robin, you can`t be serious. All we have to do is find the last bomb." Cyborg said._

_"The third bomb probably doesn`t even exist." Robin said._

_..._

_"Huh?"_

_"Why else would he number his bombs. He put the number four bomb in a place where it would be easy to find and put the other bombs at locations harder to find so we would waste time searching for the third bomb."_

_"What?"_

_"But we didn`t waste time. We found the real bombs and already have our bags packed."_

_"Oke... That sentence makes no sense. Why would we need to pack if the third bomb doesn`t exist?"_

_"Because it probably doesn`t exist. I am not going to risk your lives on a theory, so we are leaving."_

_"Just like that? We are leaving our home this easily?"_

This time Robin grinned. _"No. I have one final trick. Raven I let Danny in your room to pack your stuff. Your clothes, your privet things and your underwear."_

Danny suddenly got a look of horror on his face. _"Dude! I told you that that wasn`t going to work. I need to run before..."_

_"Yo__**u wh**__ere __**in m**__y ro__**om**__?"_

_"Y__**ou tou**__che__**d my**__ und__**erwear**__?"_

_"Oh crap." _Danny didn`t even flee as his impending doom in the form of two Ravens came crashing down on him.

As Cyborg looked at the carnage that was the punishment for entering Raven`s room multiplied by two he felt a pang of empathy. _"Rob, was that necessary?"_

_"Yes. It was a test to find the real Raven. The Raven that is most angered would be the real Raven."_

_"The look evenly pissed."_

_"Yes. The test failed but somehow it still feels rewarding." _

_"You do realize that he`s going to get revenge on you for this."_

_"I know but it is worth it."_

_/ Back to the present. _

_"It was not worth it." _Robin said to himself as he remembered all the things Danny had done to them after they left the Tower.

_"Rob, Should I pack our stuff and go find a __nice__ motel?"_

_"Yeah Cy, If you would be so kind."_

_"Any idea how we are going to fix this mess?"_

_"I don`t know Cy. I really don`t. There is just nothing to work with. When I send the justice league a picture of Danny they told me they couldn`t help us. This guy just has everything figured out."_

_"Well at least we found a way to cripple the fake Raven`s magical powers as soon as we know which one is fake."_

_"Yeah, the problem is that we don`t know which one is fake and we really don`t want to hit our Raven with this suppression spell." _Robin held a piece of paper in his hand. _"Both Ravens told us that this thing would hurt like hell."_

_"Too bad. I`ll be packing our luggage. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast."_

_"Thanks Cy." _Robin felt defeated. Never before had he felt this form of defeat, It wasn`t that he lost it was that he never won. Right before him lay his enemy being strangled by Starfire but it was a futile fight. If only he made a mistake, just one mistake then Robin would show this bastard what he was made of.

Robin sighed, he`s been doing that a lot lately. As he looked at the two Ravens that were sipping tea he had to wonder for one last time how? How did Danny get this Raven. How could this Raven be identical to our Raven. How do I solve this?

And then he saw it. A mistake. A flaw. A tiny difference that you wouldn`t see coming. It was not a mistake of Danny it was a mistake of Raven.

_"She`s been doing that for years." _Robin said.

With a burst of speed Robin jumped over the table and practically punched the suppression spell onto a Raven`s head. _"Found you!"_

On the ground Danny was released by a startled Starfire. As he saw Raven her power being sealed he knew what had happened. _"Shit. Didn`t think of that."_


End file.
